A SonAmy Story Sequel
by T1Weasel
Summary: The much anticipated sequel to 'A SonAmy Story'. Two years have passed since Dash was born, but now the family is in danger. Can Sonic defeat this new threat and live to fight another day? WARNING: There WILL be lemons in this story. Mature readers only.
1. The Story Continues

**Note: The chapters are a little short in the beginning of the story, but they get longer as the story goes on. Please read and review.**

A SonAmy Story Sequel: Chapter 1 – The Story Continues

Two years have passed since Dash the Hedgehog was born. The bluish-purple hedgehog baby had taken some of the attention from his parents, Sonic and Amy Rose. When Dash was born, it had made front page news all over the world. Sonic and Amy had refused to speak with reporters until they felt ready. So far no interviews had been scheduled, and that didn't look too likely to change.

We find Sonic the Hedgehog walking around his yard, looking for something…. or someone. "Where are you, Dash? You can't hide forever."

Across the yard Amy Rose giggled quietly to herself, holding Dash in her lap. Sonic was playing hide and seek with them. The warm mid-September air and golden sunshine provided the perfect opportunity for outdoor fun. Amy risked a peek around one side of the tree she was hiding behind. Seeing nothing, the pink hedgehog turns around and finds a pair of emerald green eyes looking at her.

Amy jumps a little and then starts laughing. "Sonic, you scared me."

The cobalt speedster chuckles. "Sorry Ames."

Dash made a cooing noise and reached for Sonic. Smiling, Sonic picks the hedgehog toddler up, then put an arm around Amy. She brushes the various blades of grass from her red sundress, then presses against Sonic, sighing contently. "Can you believe it, Sonikku? Two years have gone by."

Sonic nods as Dash begins pulling on his green shirt. "It's gone by fast Ames, but I wouldn't change anything."

Amy smiled, her jade green eyes sparkling. "Me either, honey. However we need to finish planning for Dash's birthday party."

Sonic chuckles, giving Amy's forehead a gentle kiss. "Yes we do. Dash will get to toddle around with all of his little friends and cousins."

Amy laughs and leads her husband and son to the house. "Yes he will. Now come on, the party won't plan itself."

Sonic nods and lets Amy lead him and Dash into the white two-story house.

_**-Sonic and Amy's House-**_

The inside and outside had remained the same, except for Dash's room. The bathroom that was once there had been made into a closet for Dash's clothes, and the bathroom had been built onto Sonic and Amy's room.

The front door swings open to reveal the hedgehog family. Sonic gives Dash to Amy and sits on the couch to finish writing the party invites. So far, Tails, Cream, Shadow, and Rouge's invites had been finished. Knuckles' and Tikal's invites remained. As the royal blue speedster worked on the invites, Amy went upstairs and put Dash down for his nap.

Walking back downstairs, the sakura hedgehog went into the kitchen to make lunch. "Sonic? Would you like anything to eat?"

Sonic smiles. He loved Amy's cooking. "Sure babe. I'd like some grilled cheeses please. Two would be fine."

Amy giggles. "I was hoping you'd say that. I'm craving grilled cheeses myself."

Sonic is soon done with the invites and goes to put them in the mailbox. When he gets back Amy has lunch ready. Taking his plate, Sonic gives his wife a kiss. "Thanks Ames. It looks delicious."

Amy kisses back. "You're welcome Sonikku."

As the hedgehogs ate, they tried to find something on TV. Not much was on this particular Wednesday afternoon, so they just picked a TV show. They wound up finding a "Mythbusters" marathon. Sonic and Amy liked this show a lot, and they were happy the show was in the middle of a marathon.

A few hours pass, then Amy hears some noise on the baby monitor. "Sounds like Dash is awake."

Sonic nods and walks upstairs to get his son. Coming back downstairs, Sonic rejoins Amy on the couch. She's cleaned up from lunch and has a bottle ready. Sonic takes the bottle and begins feeding the bluish-purple hedgehog toddler.

Amy watches with shining green eyes. 'What a good father Sonic is. I had my doubts when Sonic ran away after finding out I was pregnant. Now that a few years have gone by, Sonic's proven to be a better father than I thought he would.'

After Dash finishes the bottle, Sonic puts Dash on his left shoulder and gently begins patting his back. About 15 seconds passes, then Dash's jade eyes open wide, followed by a burping sound. Sonic chuckles and repeats this process a few more times. Dash turns his green eyes to Amy and holds out his arms. The pink hedgehog takes Dash and holds him as she snuggles up to Sonic. He smiles and wraps his wife and son in his strong arms. Amy begins purring as Dash curls up in a ball in her arms. If anyone was to take a picture, it would be in the Top Ten Cute Pictures of all time.

9 PM comes around, and Sonic slowly opens his eyes. Clearing his vision, he gently wakes Amy. "Ames, wake up."

Amy opens her eyes and stretches. "How long have I been asleep?"

Sonic chuckles. "About three hours."

Amy shakes her head. "Wow. Alright then. I'll go change dash, then we need to go to bed."

Sonic nods and Amy goes upstairs. Sonic turns off the TV and locks the front door. Turning off the lights, the cobalt hedgehog finds Amy just leaving Dash's room. Sonic and Amy go into their room, take off their clothes, and climb under the blue silk sheets. Sonic wraps his arms around Amy's shoulders, pulling her luscious body to him.

Amy sighed happily, nuzzling Sonic's chest and abs. "Sonic? When do you want to try for our second child?"

Sonic thinks for a few seconds. "I don't think it should be soon, babe. I have a bad feeling that something is wrong."

Amy's jade green eyes meet Sonic's emerald green eyes. "What could be going wrong when everything is going so well?"

Sonic frowns. "I don't think Robotnik is finished yet. Knowing him, he's probably left one last trick behind."

Amy snuggles closer to her cerulean husband. "Do you have any idea where it'll happen or what will happen?"

He shakes his head, the long quills partly falling over his shoulder. "None at all. Right now, I think we should get some rest. We'll need our strength for Dash's party tomorrow."

Amy nods, taking handfuls of Sonic's quills. "Okay, I trust you."

Sonic takes handfuls of Amy's soft pink shoulder-length quills. "I'll protect you Amy. I promise."

Amy yawns. "I know you will. I love you Sonic T Hedgehog."

Sonic smiles. "I love you too, Amy Rose Hedgehog."

In a few minutes, Sonic and Amy are asleep, smiles on their faces.

**Disclaimer: I own the story, Chief Parkinson, Doctor Alnilam, Robot Alnilam, Dash, Lily, the Prower triplets, Slasher, Samuel, Knuckles and Tikal's quadruplets, and Rachel the waitress. From the original SonAmy Story, I also own Reverend Spolowicz and Mark the diamond store owner. (These characters are based off of real people that asked me to be in my story.) Sonic, Amy Rose, and everything related are owned and copyrighted by Sega. **

**Songs: "God Only Knows" – Artist: The Beach Boys. Released July 11, 1966. Label: Capitol Records. Written by Brian Wilson and Tony Asher. Produced by Brian Wilson. From the album "Pet Sounds" (released May 16, 1966). (This song is the B-side to "Wouldn't It Be Nice").**

**"Til I Die" - Artist: The Beach Boys. Released October 11, 1971. Label: Brother-Reprise Records. Written by Brian Wilson. Produced by Brian and Carl Wilson. From the album "Surf's Up" (released August 30, 1971). (This song is the A-Side to "Long Promised Road").**

**Olive Garden – Formed in 1982, their headquarters are in Orlando, Florida. Parent is Darden Restaurants.**

**Mythbusters – Produced by Australian company Beyond Television Productions (originally for the Discovery Channel). Original run: January 23, 2003 to present. **

**Sources: All information was taken from Wikipedia.**


	2. Dash's Birthday Party

A SonAmy Story Sequel: Chapter 2 – Dash's Birthday Party

As usual, Sonic is the first to wake up. It's around 9 AM, and he hears Dash just waking up. Giving Amy a gentle kiss, Sonic pulls on a blue robe, and goes across the hall to his son's room. The bluish-purple hedgehog toddler fixes his bright green eyes on his father, and lifts his arms.

Chuckling, Sonic picks Dash up and is immediately hit with a gut-wrenching smell. "Whoa. Dash, did you make a stinky?"

Dash just smiles. Sonic put Dash back in his crib and got a diaper. He also gets some baby powder and a blue outfit for the hedgehog toddler. Sonic walks back to the crib and picks Dash up again.

"Alright buddy, it's changing time."

Dash smiles and makes various baby noises as Sonic changes him. Once done, Sonic throws the dirty diaper away and picks Dash up again. "Much better."

The blue hedgehog turns to leave the room and finds Amy standing in the doorway. "Good morning you two."

Sonic and Amy kiss and walk downstairs. "You sleep okay Ames?"

Amy smiles. "Of course, Sonikku. I always sleep better when I sleep with you."

Sonic blushes and heads into the kitchen. Holding Dash, Sonic makes a bottle and heats it in the microwave. Amy has turned on the TV and is waiting to feed Dash. About a minute goes by, then Sonic enters the living room, giving Dash and the bottle to his wife.

"Here you go Ames. I'm going to shower."

Amy nods, kisses her husband, and starts feeding her bluish-purple toddler. Sonic smiles and heads upstairs to the shower.

While there, Sonic starts thinking about his bad feeling. 'Why do I feel like something horrible is going to happen? I just _know_ something is going to happen to Amy and Dash, but I don't know _what_ or _who_ is going to cause it to happen. I wish I knew, but I can't protect my family if I don't know what's coming.'

Finishing his shower, Sonic dries off and goes to his dresser. He gets a blue shirt, dark green shorts, and his blue speed shoes. Walking downstairs, the blue hero finds his rose-pink wife singing to Dash.

Her jade green eyes turn to Sonic when he appears. "Sonikku? Why are you worrying so much?"

Sonic sits on the couch and takes Dash. "I'm not sure how you knew, but I'm worrying because the last time I failed to protect you, it nearly cost you your life. Twice."

Amy nuzzles Sonic under his chin. "Even if something happens, I know you'll rescue me."

Sonic nods and nuzzles Amy back, making her blush. "Of course I'll rescue you, Amy. I always will."

The hedgehogs share a passionate kiss, then Amy goes upstairs to shower. After she's done, Amy chooses a purple sundress, matching sandals, and the amethyst bracelet Rouge gave her for her 20th birthday. Rejoining Sonic and Dash, Amy helps finish planning the party.

_**-3 PM-**_

It's party time at Sonic and Amy's house. The first guests to arrive are Shadow, Rouge, and their son Slasher. He was identical to Shadow but had a pair of wings he inherited from Rouge. Sonic and Amy introduce Dash, then Shadow and Rouge introduce Slasher. The two toddlers make various cooing noises, even though Dash was a few months older.

Next to arrive were Tails, Cream, and their triplets. Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Dash, and Slasher were introduced to the Prower triplets. The two boys had orange fur and two tails like their father, but had Cream's chocolate eyes. The female resembled cream but had Tails' ocean blue eyes.

After the three families update each other, a solid knock was heard on Sonic's door. Sonic opens it and finds Knuckles, Tikal, and their quadruplets.

Sonic shook his head. "Tikal, I don't know how you managed that kind of birth."

Tikal blushes, then Knuckles speaks up. "It wasn't a birth, really. Tikal had a Cesarean Section, since it was a high-risk pregnancy."

Sonic nods, and the six echidnas enter the house. The two males of the quadruplets were pinkish like Tikal, but had Knuckles' purple eyes. The two females were red like Knuckles but had Tikal's sapphire blue eyes. All four children had just turned one year old, and still nursed when needed. Tails' triplets were a few months older, then Slasher at almost two years old.

Sonic and Amy had Dash open his presents a few minutes later. Shadow and Rouge had gotten him some blue hover shoes identical to the red ones Shadow himself used. Tails bought Dash models of the X Tornado and the Blue Typhoon to build when he got older. Cream had somehow found a stroller for Dash that could withstand the high speed runs Sonic took him on.

Knowing this made Sonic chuckle. "I don't run _that_ fast when I take him with me, Cream."

The rabbit frowned. "I disagree, because Tails and I have found melted stroller wheels in the park, Sonic."

Tails smiles at his wife's remark. "Yes, Dash will be fast like you, Sonic, but do you really need to go that fast?"

Sonic sighs, then Amy looks at him. "Please slow down, Sonic."

The cobalt hedgehog frowns at his sakura wife, then turns to Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, and Tikal. "You guys want to add anything?"

The four shook their heads, then Knuckles turned to Tikal. "Alright babe. Your present is next."

The pinkish echidna smiles and presents a pair of sandals. "These sandals are said to bring good luck to whoever wears them."

Knuckles watches as his fiancée puts the woven reed sandals on the hedgehog toddler's feet. Sonic and Amy look at Knuckles, who gives a deep chuckle. "My gift is to teach Dash how to fight once he's old enough. I'll teach him everything I know."

Sonic nods, then turns as Amy brings in Dash's birthday cake. "Time for the cake everyone."

The children are gathered, then everyone sings "Happy Birthday" to Dash. The cake is a chocolate cake, and in the middle is a number "2" candle. Sonic and Amy help Dash blow out the candle, then everyone digs in. No one notices the pair of brown eyes watching through a window.

The eavesdropper is a very familiar person to the group, but the smile is an evil smile. "Perfect. They don't suspect a thing. Soon, you will be avenged."

The eavesdropper runs off and inside the house, no one suspects anyone was just watching them. After the cake is finished, the children are changed and put down for a nap. The adults then gather in the living room for some movies. Shadow and his girlfriend Rouge snuggle in one chair. Knuckles gathered Tikal into the other chair. Tails and Cream take the love seat, and Sonic and Amy take the couch.

_**-9 PM-**_

Knuckles and Tikal are barely awake. Gathering their quadruplets, the six echidnas leave Sonic and Amy's house. Tails and Cream are the next to leave after getting their triplets. They're soon followed by Shadow, Rouge, and Slasher. The three disappear in a flash of green light thanks to Chaos Control. Amy checks on Dash while Sonic locks the door and turns off the lights. Amy changes Dash's diaper, feeds him, and puts him back to bed in his crib. The pink hedgehog meets her blue husband in their room, and they spend a few minutes kissing.

Turning off the bedroom light, Sonic and Amy undress, then climb into bed. Amy snuggles up to Sonic. "Goodnight Sonikku. I love you so much."

Another passionate kiss, and Sonic's deep voice makes Amy sigh contently. "Goodnight Ames. I love you too."

Soon the two hedgehogs are asleep, cuddled close together.


	3. A Nearly Fatal Battle

A SonAmy Story Sequel: Chapter 3 – A Nearly Fatal Battle

Sonic wakes up around 9 AM, and finds a note in his bed where Amy normally would be. It reads: '_While you slept I kidnapped your wife and son, Sonic. The only way to save them is to find me. Might want to hurry though. Robot Alnilam.' _

Sonic begins shaking with rage. Tearing through his house, he fails to find Amy and Dash. The blue hedgehog gets dressed in a blue shirt and matching shorts, gets his blue speed shoes, then bolts to Tails' workshop. He makes a mental note about the lock on the front door having been picked.

_**-Underground base, unknown location-**_

Amy wakes up, and finds Dash in her arms instead of Sonic. Looking around, Amy realizes something's wrong. The pink hedgehog also finds herself naked, just as she went to bed last night. She and Dash are wrapped in one of the blue silk sheets from Sonic's bed. A figure appears and turns on the lights, as well as a machine.

Amy covers herself as best she can and holds Dash to her. "Who are you?"

The figure steps into the light and Amy is shocked by who she sees. "Doctor Alnilam?"

The figure chuckles. "Yes and no. The real Doctor Alnilam is helping people. I'm a robot version of him left behind by Doctor Robotnik."

Amy's more than confused. "What do you mean?"

Robot Alnilam smiles. "Doctor Robotnik made a robot version of Doctor Alnilam in case something caused Robotnik to stop causing chaos. Alnilam was once Robotnik's physician, but stopped after accusations were made that Alnilam was providing funding for Robotnik's weapons. I'm not sure why it's taken so long to get the signal, but the time has come for me to pick up where Robotnik left off."

Amy's eyes flash. "Sonic is going to tear you apart."

The robot nods. "We'll see. Doctor Robotnik built me well. It's going to take at least Super Sonic to take me down."

Amy holds Dash closer to her. She knew Super Sonic was almost as strong as Sonic got. She looks down at the sleeping Dash, and smiled. He was sleeping through it all.

Robot Alnilam smiles and fiddles with the machine. "This machine is a motion activated laser. If you move, you die. You, and your son."

The pink hedgehog gasps. "B-But…"

The robot chuckles. "Sonic has 8 hours to find me and fight me for you. If he doesn't, the laser will fire, and you both will die."

Amy laughs. "Sonic will be here before then, and he'll easily take you down."

Robot Alnilam sighs. "Did I mention the fight was to the death?"

Amy's jade green eyes fill with tears, and Robot Alnilam nods. "You forget I was built by Doctor Robotnik with the sole purpose of taking Sonic down once and for all. If he defeats me, you'll all live happily ever after. If he fails, you and your son will be my slaves for the rest of your lives."

Amy lowers her head and quietly cries. Robot Alnilam leaves the room and waits for Sonic.

_**-Tails' Workshop-**_

A blue streak arrives at Tails' workshop and bangs on the door until the orange fox opens it.

"What's up Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog walks inside. "Amy and Dash have been kidnapped."

Tails goes to the Sonic Tracker. It's been modified to track Amy and Dash as well, should the need arise. Tails taps a few keys, and the machine begins searching for the missing hedgehogs.

_**-Three hours later-**_

The floor of Tails' workshop was starting to get a rut in it from Sonic pacing nonstop. The machine finally beeps, having found Amy and Dash.

Tails looks over the data. "No wonder it took so long. They're being held underground. Any idea who could be behind this, Sonic?"

The royal blue hero nods. "Robotnik's final attempt to get me to surrender."

The orange fox gives Sonic the information. "Go save your family."

Taking the data, Sonic rockets toward the underground base.

_**-1 hour later-**_

Sonic runs to the base and hears a loud humming noise. Getting a running start, Sonic runs into the door and sends it flying. Amy and Dash look at the doorway. They _would_ go to Sonic, but the laser would fire.

Amy's relief is clear in her voice. "Sonikku! You're finally here!"

Sonic lands a hard Flying Kick to the machine, sending it aiming at another part of the room and then making it blow a decent sized hole in the wall.

Kneeling in front of Amy, Sonic wraps his rose-pink wife and bluish-purple son in a tight hug. "Are you two okay?"

Amy layers Sonic's face, neck, muzzle, and chest with loving nuzzles and kisses. "We are now, my love."

The sound of clapping makes the hedgehog family turn to the doorway. Sonic is confused by who he sees. "Doctor Alnilam?"

The robot smiles. "Your wife will do all the explaining."

Amy explains everything, then Sonic turns to the robot. "Did you _have_ to kidnap Amy and Dash?"

Robot Alnilam shrugs. "It was extra incentive. I'm going to take your ruining of my laser as an acceptance of my challenge."

Sonic removes his blue shirt and gives it to Amy. "It's big enough to cover you up. Go home and wait for me there."

Nodding, Amy puts on Sonic's shirt and runs. The robot lets Amy and Dash go, his attention now focused on Sonic. "Shall we begin?"

Sonic growls. "Do your worst."

Robot Alnilam smiles. "Believe me, I will."

Grabbing Sonic by the neck, the robot ignites the rockets built into his shoes. Lifting Sonic over his head, Robot Alnilam uses the cerulean speedster to break through the ground and get to the city streets.

_**-Eight hours later-**_

Amy sits at home with the sleeping Dash, waiting for Sonic to return. She hadn't heard or seen anything of her husband since she ran home eight hours ago. A knock on her door makes Amy nearly rip the door from the hinges when she opens it. However, it's not Sonic she sees. Instead she sees Tails, Chief Parkinson, and Doctor Alnilam.

The orange fox speaks first. "Sonic's in the hospital Amy. I'm here to watch Dash so you can go see him."

Amy's eyes fill with tears. "W-What happened?"

Doctor Alnilam speaks now. "First, I apologize for what's happened to Sonic. I had no idea Robotnik built a robot version of me. Back to the point, though. Sonic was still in surgery when I left the hospital an hour ago. He'd been there for four hours."

The tears begin to fall more rapidly as Chief Parkinson speaks now. "He did a number on that robot, but nearly died in defeating it."

Amy falls to her knees, crying heavily now. "Can-Can I go s-see him?"

Tails smiles. "That's why I'm here. The others will visit on another day. Get going."

Nodding, Amy gets into Chief Parkinson's car. Doctor Alnilam joins them, and Chief Parkinson drives them to the hospital.

_**-Station Square Hospital, 30 minutes later-**_

The police car barely has time to stop moving before Amy's feet hit the ground. Amy's a blur of pink fur and a purple sundress as she darts into the hospital.

Running up to the desk, Amy pants her request. "Where's Sonic?"

The secretary taps a few keys on her keyboard. "He's in ICU Room 4."

Amy bolts to the door. The sign outside the door says "Sonic the Hedgehog". Slowly opening the door, Amy gasps and runs to her husband's side. Collapsing onto Sonic's limp body, Amy's body heaves as she cries, her voice broken by her sobbing. "Oh, Sonikku… Please speak to me… Please… Sonic I need you…."

There's no response, and Amy keeps crying. Suddenly the machine monitoring Sonic's heartbeat flat lined.

Amy nearly tears the door off its hinges when she opens it. "I need a doctor! Sonic's flat lining!" Two doctors enter with a defibrillator. Cranking up the machine, the doctors put the paddles on Sonic's chest. "Clear!"

Sonic's body jumps as the electricity shoots through his body. No change. The doctors repeat the process, and Sonic's heartbeat returns…. for 10 seconds. Amy walks to Sonic, a thoughtful look on her face.

The doctors give Amy a sympathetic look, and she looks back at them. "You may have given up, but I haven't."

Putting her hands gently on Sonic's chest, the sakura speaks to her cobalt husband. "Sonikku, over two years ago you saved my life with a kiss. It's time for me to return the favor."

Taking a breath, Amy gently presses her velvet lips to Sonic's lips. It takes a few seconds, but the machine does eventually start beeping again.

_Beep…………._

_Beep…………._

_Beep…………. _

The doctors watching would later swear they saw a yellowish glow where Amy's hands were touching Sonic's chest. The kiss breaks and Amy looks at the machine.

She smiles when she sees a heartbeat registering, and then she turns to the doctors. "Sonic will be fine."

Nodding, the two doctors leave the room. Once they do, Amy sends a text message to Tails. '_Tails, I'm staying with Sonic at the hospital tonight.'_

The twin-tailed fox replies a few seconds later. _'Thanks for the update. Also, turn on the news. They're showing what happened.' _

Amy nods and sends another message. _'Thank you very much for watching Dash. Sonic will live, but he'll be recovering for a long time.'_

Tails replies: _'I'm very relieved. See you soon.'_

Amy smiles and turns on the TV in Sonic's room. Sure enough, the news was showing what footage they could get their hands on.

The anchorwoman was relating the story. _"From what we could gather, Robot Alnilam was left behind by Doctor Robotnik when he died. The robot was to carry on with attempting to achieve world domination in Robotnik's place." _

Amy sighs, realizing Sonic was right. He'd had a bad feeling something was off, and now he'd been proven right. The anchorwoman turns to a firefighter at the scene and asked what happened.

The firefighter sighs. _"Based on all the destruction, it was one hell of a fight. The robot and Sonic gave as good as they got. Sonic was glowing a yellow color and landing plenty of good hits. They fought so long that Sonic wound up returning to his normal blue color." _

The anchorwoman nodded. _"Can you tell us anything else?" _

Shaking his head, the fireman went back to work. A bomb squad technician walks up and was interviewed.

"_The robot had a self-destruct program in it. Since the battle was essentially a stalemate, the robot waited until Super Sonic became normal Sonic, the activated the self-destruct. Sonic was close enough that he bore the majority of the massive explosion." _

The anchorwoman turns back to the camera. _"There's no word as to whether or not Sonic survived. We'll keep you updated as we get more details."_

Amy turns off the TV, turns off the lights, and climbs onto Sonic's bed. Giving Sonic a gentle kiss, Amy wraps herself in Sonic's arms. "Wake up soon, my love."

Soon Amy falls asleep, dreaming of Sonic and Dash.


	4. A Long Recovery

A SonAmy Story Sequel: Chapter 4 - A Long Recovery

As the days passed, more footage of Super Sonic fighting Robot Alnilam was recovered and shown on the news networks. Amy watched with dull green eyes. She'd seen it all before. Meanwhile, Sonic remained in a comatose state. Tails, Cream, Rouge, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tikal visited on various days. Sonic remained out to the world.

Each passing day, the friends lost hope, thinking the blue hero would never recover. However, Amy Rose Hedgehog never lost hope. She remained strong, and two weeks later her hope paid off. One afternoon, Amy returned from a lunch with Cream, and stopped in her tracks when she entered Sonic's room. There on the hospital bed, Sonic's emerald green eyes looked into Amy's jade green eyes.

The pink hedgehog could barely form words. "S-S-Sonic?"

Sonic smiled, and Amy nearly jumped on him. "Oh Sonikku! I was so worried!"

Sonic held Amy as she layered kisses all over his face and muzzle. Eventually their lips and tongues meet. After the kiss breaks, both hedgehogs stare into each other's eyes. Tears of joy fall from their eyes, and Sonic gently nuzzles Amy, who nuzzles back. Looking into Amy's eyes, Sonic opens his mouth, points to it, and then shakes his head.

Amy frowns. "You can't eat?" Sonic shakes his head, and Amy tries again. "You have no food?"

Again, the cobalt speedster shakes his head. This time, he points to the location of his voice box, and Amy nods. "You have no voice."

Sonic smiles, giving Amy a thumbs up. Amy sighs. "How long will it take you to get your voice back?"

Sonic shrugs, then a doctor enters the room. She drops her clipboard when she sees Sonic is awake.

Amy chuckles. "I told you he'd be fine."

The doctor shakes her head. "Two weeks in a coma, and he finally wakes up."

Amy frowns. "He has no voice."

The doctor shakes her head. "With the injuries he suffered he'll be bedridden for at least the next month."

Amy's jade eyes begin filling with tears, but the doctor continues. "Sonic is going to have some trouble walking once he leaves the hospital, and even then he'll need 6 months to fully recover."

Amy lowers her head, quietly whimpering.

The doctor sighs. "I wish I had a better prognosis Mrs. Hedgehog, but I don't. I'm sorry."

The pink hedgehog nods and the doctor leaves. Turning back to her cerulean husband, Amy eventually stops crying, and looks at Sonic.

"Are you able to tell me what injuries you suffered?"

Sonic nods. He points to his arms, legs, ribs, back, and neck. His next action resembles something breaking. Amy gasps as she realizes what happened to her husband. "You suffered a broken neck, back, arms, legs, and ribs?"

Sonic nods, then points to his head and performs an action resembling something growing. Amy frowns, and asks a passing doctor. She finds out Sonic had also suffered brain swelling as well.

Returning to the room, Amy looks at Sonic. "You have no idea how lucky you are."

Sonic nods and hangs his head. It's gently lifted by Amy, who smiles and kisses him. "I'll be here every chance I get, Sonikku."

Sonic mouths "I love you Amy" to her, and she nuzzles him gently. "I love you too, Sonic."

She climbs back on the bed and curls up to Sonic for a nap. Sonic smiles as Amy begins purring. Closing his eyes, Sonic takes a nap himself.

**_-1 month later-_**

It's now the beginning of November. Everyone is there. Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Tikal, and Shadow are all talking to Sonic. He still has no voice, but he's writing his answers down. Keeping their kids in line, everyone waits for the doctor to arrive. Outside the door several media networks are broadcasting live. Sonic was about to leave the hospital.

The anchorwoman for the Station Square network was updating everyone. _"Nearly two months ago, world hero Sonic the Hedgehog was nearly killed in battle by a robot left behind by Doctor Robotnik. Today, he's expected to leave the hospital."_

The doctor arrives in a few minutes. Once again, it's Doctor Alnilam, and he nods to everyone. "First off, I'm really sorry about all this. I have to admit that I wasn't sure Sonic would live, but as you can all see, he's alive and recovering well."

Everyone forgives the doctor, and then the time arrives. Doctor Alnilam nods to Sonic. "I've been instructed to let you leave the hospital, Sonic. I hope your recovery goes well."

Sonic smiles and takes a breath. Still wearing the blue shorts from his battle, Sonic sits up and gently puts his legs over the side of the bed. Knuckles and Shadow step forward, and Sonic puts an arm around each of their shoulders. With Knuckles and Shadow's support, Sonic gets off the hospital bed.

Cheers erupt from all over Station Square and many other locations, since it was a live broadcast. Knuckles and Shadow help Sonic walk out of his room and eventually out of the hospital. The bright November sunshine forces Sonic to shut his eyes until they adjust to the light change.

The reporters follow with multiple camera flashes. The media tried to get some questions answered, but each attempt failed.

It was a slow process, and Shadow got frustrated. "This is going to take forever. I'm taking the short way."

Getting everyone together, Shadow summons all of his strength. "CHAOS CONTROL!!"

Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Tikal, Rouge, Cream, Shadow, and all 9 kids vanish in a flash of green light.

**_-Sonic and Amy's house-_**

A bright green flash appears and shows everyone. Shadow hits the ground.

Rouge kneels next to him. "Are you okay, hon?"

The black hedgehog nods. "Remind me to _never_ teleport 17 people ever again."

The group chuckles, and Tails helps Knuckles get Sonic into his house. Amy and Dash follow, thanking everyone for their help. After everyone leaves, Amy and Dash join Sonic on the couch. The cerulean speedster cuddles his rose-pink wife and bluish-purple son to him. All three hedgehogs are soon sleeping, happy that Sonic has finally come back home.

* * *

November becomes December, and Christmas comes around. Sonic still needs help getting around, but he's gotten his voice back.

Amy snuggles with him as Dash plays with some of his presents. "I'm so glad you're home, Sonikku."

Sonic smiles. "Me too, Ames."

Dash had gotten more clothes and toy cars. Amy had gotten another special perfume that made Sonic crazier for her. Sonic had gotten a cane from Shadow. It was more of a joke, but it had a good cause in mind. Sonic's 26th birthday was tomorrow, and Amy had a special present in mind for him.

Around 9 PM, Amy changed Dash and put him in his crib. Coming back downstairs Amy locks the door and turns off the lights. Supporting her royal blue husband, the rose-pink hedgehog helps him to their room. Both hedgehogs take off their clothes and climb into bed.

Sonic wraps his arms around Amy, and she begins purring. Sonic purrs as well, and a few minutes later Amy gives Sonic a kiss. "Goodnight Sonic. I love you."

Sonic smiles. "I love you too, Amy. Goodnight."

Soon the two hedgehogs are asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


	5. A Birthday To Forget Part 1

A SonAmy Story Sequel: Chapter 5 – A Birthday To Forget Part 1

Sonic wakes up first around 9 AM. Today was his 26th birthday, but little did he know he'd wind up wishing he could forget this birthday. Looking down at Amy, now 23, Sonic gives her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

Amy's eyelids flutter, then the green eyes Sonic loves turn to meet his emerald eyes. "Good morning my sexy husband."

The cobalt speedster blushes. "Good morning my sexy wife."

Amy blushes, and the two hedgehogs share a sweet kiss. After the kiss breaks, Sonic slowly gets out of bed. Amy supports him as they walk to the shower. During the shower Sonic and Amy engage in much cuddling and purring as they wash each other. 30 minutes later, Sonic and Amy are in their room getting dressed. Sonic dresses in a black shirt, blue jeans, and his black speed shoes. Amy decides on a green long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and green boots.

The sakura hedgehog gets Dash from his crib and changes his diaper as Sonic hobbles downstairs to eat breakfast. Amy dresses Dash in a blue shirt, matching jeans, and the blue hover shoes Shadow got him for his 2nd birthday. The bluish-purple hedgehog toddler doesn't know how to use them, so they're just another pair of shoes.

Amy and Dash come downstairs and enter the kitchen, where Sonic has cereal and toast ready. Amy picks Dash up, since he's walking around some now, and sits him in her lap. As the three hedgehogs eat, Sonic and Amy discuss the plans for the day.

Amy makes the first suggestion. "I think we should spend some time in the park, since it's a sunny day."

Sonic nods. "I like that plan, babe. Will we need the stroller?"

Amy smiles. "I don't think so. Dash is walking around a bit now, and if the need is there, I can carry him."

The speedster frowns. He missed holding Dash, and Amy gave Sonic's right hand a squeeze. "I know you miss holding Dash, but you'd probably drop him given that you've only got one free arm."

Sonic frowns at his rose pink wife. "I only need one arm to carry him, Amy."

She sighs and puts her dishes away. "Fine. You can carry Dash a few times, but if you don't feel strong enough to carry him, give him to me."

Sonic nods, puts his dishes away, and hobbles out to the front porch. Amy gets Dash a coat and joins her husband and son. Sonic locks the door, and the hedgehog family goes to the park.

_**-Station Square Park-**_

Sonic, Amy, and Dash are seen near one of the many lakes in the park. Dash sets off crawling in the grass after some birds sitting nearby. Amy follows to make sure the hedgehog toddler doesn't fall into the water. As Sonic watches, someone taps on his left shoulder.

Sonic looks, but finds no one. Sonic returns to watching Amy and Dash, but is tapped on his right shoulder this time. Again Sonic looks, and finds no one. He smiles, then hears a deep giggle.

Shaking his head, Sonic goes back to watching Amy and Dash, calling the person out. "Shadow, will you quit screwing around."

Chuckling, Shadow walks up beside Sonic. "Took you long enough."

Sonic smiled. "Where's Rouge?"

The black hedgehog nodded to his right. "They're at my house, her and my son."

Sonic nodded. "Are they coming to the park?"

Shadow nods now. "They'll be here soon. How's your recovering going?"

The blue blur sighs. "It's slow. I actually just got my voice back, and I'm stuck using the cane you got me for Christmas to help me get around."

Shadow chuckles. "From the injuries I heard you suffered, you're lucky to even be alive. I always knew you were tough to get rid of, but damn if I ever got that close to killing you."

Sonic agrees, then gets a confused look on his face when he sees Amy running to him, carrying Dash. "Sonic!"

Shadow smiles and takes his leave. "Happy birthday, Sonic."

Thanking Shadow, Sonic turns to Amy. "Yes, my love?"

She puts Dash down as she catches her breath. "Dash just said his first word."

Sonic was stunned and happy at the same time. "What-What did he say?"

This time, Dash speaks. "Dada."

Amy smiles. "That's what he said."

Sonic picks Dash up, a few tears in his eyes. "I feel honored that Dash spoke his first word on my birthday."

Amy presses against her husband. "Happy birthday Sonikku."

Sonic gives Amy a kiss. "Thanks Ames. I don't know how this day could get any better."

Amy giggles. "I do, but it's a secret."

Sonic chuckles, and the three hedgehogs resume their walk through the park.

_**-Sonic and Amy's house-**_

After spending four hours in the park, Sonic and Amy walk into the house. Dash is sleeping in Amy's arms. Sonic shuts the door as Amy puts Dash in his crib. Sonic sits on the couch and turns on the TV. Amy joins him in a few minutes, snuggling up to her cerulean husband. The pink hedgehog sighs contently as Sonic wraps her in his strong arms. The TV is on the local news channel, and they were showing the weather forecast.

Sonic frowns. "They're forecasting some really bad storms tonight, Ames. Lots of lightning, heavy rain, and high winds. Hail and tornadoes are possible, but unlikely."

Amy sighs. "It's a good thing we'll be inside."

Sonic nods, and he turns the TV to a movie that was on. It's not long before Sonic and Amy are asleep, snuggled close together.

_**-Four hours later-**_

It's 5 PM now, and it's dark outside. The sun has set, and the storms have arrived. There's a flash of lightning, and the loud thunderclap wakes Amy up.

Very gently she wakes up her husband. "Sonic? Sonic, wake up."

The blue blur slowly opens his emerald green eyes, and smiles at his rose-pink wife. "Hey there. Everything okay?"

Another flash of lightning and loud thunderclap makes Amy press against Sonic. Sitting up, Sonic holds the shaking Amy in his arms. "Shh…. I'm here Amy. You'll be just fine."

Amy snuggles up to her husband, purring. She looks into her husband's eyes. "Sonikku? I have a question."

Sonic looks into his wife's eyes. "Yes my love?"

Amy smiled. "Can we perform the mating ritual?"

Sonic shakes his head. "No, we can't Amy. Sorry."

Amy gets a shocked look on her face. "B-But… You've never turned that down before."

Sonic frowns. "I've been out of the hospital for almost two months, Amy. I wouldn't be able to perform like usual. Besides, I'm not in the mood."

Amy frowns as the storms get worse. "Am I not pleasing you when it happens?"

Sonic laughs. "Of course you're pleasing me, Amy. However, there will be times that we don't or won't want to have sex. This is just one of those times."

Amy lowers her head, turning away from Sonic. "Just don't worry about it."

The blue hedgehog gets a worried look on his face. "Amy?"

The pink hedgehog shakes her head. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Sonic puts a hand on Amy's left shoulder, but she whirls on him. "I SAID LEAVE IT ALONE!!!"

Sonic's face twitches in anger. "Fine. Not only will I leave it alone, I'll leave YOU alone too!"

Amy's anger quickly turns to fear. "Sonic, no! Wait!"

But she was too late. Sonic vanishes in a flash of blue light. Amy runs upstairs to check on Dash. He's crying, and Amy holds him to calm him down. She lets some tears fall as well, and only one thought crosses her mind. 'I have to find him.'

After changing Dash, Amy calls Tails. "Tails, it's Amy. We need the Sonic Tracker."


	6. A Birthday To Forget Part 2

A SonAmy Story Sequel: Chapter 6 – A Birthday To Forget Part 2

Tails arrives at Sonic and Amy's house. The thunderstorm is going all out. The wind is howling, and the rain is so heavy Tails can't see three feet in front of him. Lightning hits the ground as it roars from the clouds. Shaking his head, the orange fox walks up to the door and knocks on it.

Amy opens the door, holding Dash, and Tails nods. "I've contacted Shadow and Knuckles. They're going to help us look for Sonic."

Amy nods and climbs into the X Tornado with Tails. After dropping Dash off at the Prower residence, Tails and Amy fly to the forest.

_**-Station Square Forest-**_

The X Tornado lands outside the forest. Shadow and Knuckles meet Tails and Amy as they climb from the ship.

Tails shakes his head. "Why did he leave this time Amy?"

The pink hedgehog sighs. "We got into an argument. He turned down sex for the first time, and I wound up yelling at him."

Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow blinked. It was Knuckles that made the mistake of speaking. "Amy, you know there's going to be times he'll not want to have sex. Besides, he's just gotten out of the hospital."

Amy whirls on him. "NOBODY ASKED YOU!!!!!"

Shadow shut them both up. "Will you two stop bitching! You're losing focus of why we're here! In this weather and in his condition, Sonic may not last long. Let's get searching."

With this statement, the four friends begin searching for the wayward speedster.

_**-Six hours later-**_

It's nearing midnight, and the storm hadn't let up at all. Everyone's clothes were soaked, and they knew they'd be sick. Approaching a cliff, a lightning flash illuminates the cliffside. Tails thinks he sees something on the precipice. Another lightning flash confirms Tails' guess. "There he is!" Amy, Knuckles, and Shadow all run up to the orange fox. Sure enough, Sonic is sitting on the edge of the cliff like nothing was happening.

Amy runs to her husband. "SONIC!!"

The blue hedgehog turns, and stands as Amy gets to him. "What are you doing out here? It's too dangerous. Go home."

Amy shakes her head, beginning to shiver from the cold and the rain. "I'm not leaving without you."

Tails steps forward, but Shadow holds him back. "They're married now. Let them settle their own problems."

Tails frowns, but nods. Meanwhile, Sonic shakes his head at Amy. "I'm not going to argue. Go home. The lightning could kill you."

Amy narrows her eyes. "Any more likely than it could kill you? No. I'm staying, and if I get struck, I hope it kills you inside."

Sonic sighs. "Please, Amy. I've almost lost you twice already. Don't make the third time the one that actually makes me lose you."

Amy gently tugs on Sonic's hands. "Then come home. Please."

Sonic feels himself melting inside to the pleading green eyes of his wife. Amy sees the brightness return to Sonic's emerald eyes, and she nods. "Yes, Sonic. Come on. Let's go home now."

Sonic frowns. "It's not that easy. You yelled at me for turning down sex when we both know I'm not ready to start doing that yet."

Amy nods, pressing against her cobalt husband for warmth. "I know. I'm sorry, Sonikku. Please forgive me."

Sonic smiles and lifts his rose-pink wife's head gently. "Of course I forgive you. Your apology is accepted."

Amy smiles, then gives Sonic the "Don't-You-Have-Something-To-Say" look. Sonic chuckles. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, too. Please forgive me."

Amy smiles and kisses him. "Of course Sonic. I forgive you, and your apology is accepted."

Sonic and Amy lean forward to kiss, but the weather had other plans. A lightning bolt lands right between the two hedgehogs, and splits the rock. Sonic goes flying and Amy falls over the cliff.

Shaking his head to clear his blurry vision, Sonic looks at the cliff. "Amy!"

Amy's voice is barely heard over the wind. "Sonic! Help!"

Running as best he could to the cliff, Sonic looks over and finds Amy hanging by one hand. Her green eyes are filled with fear. "Sonic!"

Amy's grip gives out, and she falls. She closes her eyes and waits for the life-ending impact, but it never comes. Slowly opening her eyes, Amy looks up and finds Sonic holding onto her with both hands. Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles are shocked, and it shows on their faces. They didn't know how Sonic could take that much pain considering he'd only been out of the hospital for nearly two months.

The cerulean hero's emerald green eyes looked directly into the sakura hedgehog's jade green eyes. The pain was clear on Sonic's face. Another lightning flash glinted off of the white gold wedding rings the hedgehogs wore on their hands. Sonic takes a breath, and a determined look comes to his face. He grits against the pain and begins pulling Amy back to safety as his scars and stitches opened up. Once Amy's back on solid ground, Sonic falls to the ground, panting heavily.

Amy kneels beside him as Tails, Shadow, and Knuckles run over as well. Amy gasps when she sees red streams flowing from Sonic's body. Gently taking his muzzle in her hands, Amy nuzzles him. "Oh Sonikku! You're bleeding!"

Sonic nods. "I knew that would probably happen, but I'd rather suffer this than live without you. Why did you come for me?"

Amy whimpers as she takes Sonic's right hand and presses it against her left cheek. "I was scared you wouldn't come back."

Sonic shakes his head as more lightning flashes. "As you told me a few years ago, every relationship has bumps in the road. This is just one of them."

Shadow speaks up now. "Can you two be mushy later? The rest of us are nearly battered flat by this rain."

Amy helps Sonic up, and gets him out of the forest with Knuckles' help. Tails helps Amy get Sonic into the X Tornado, but not without one last statement from Shadow. "Stop being so stupid, faker."

He and Knuckles then vanish in a flash of green light. Tails and Amy climb into the X Tornado, then take off from the forest.

_**-Sonic and Amy's House-**_

After getting Dash from Tails and Cream's house, Sonic and Amy walk in with the sleeping bluish-purple hedgehog toddler in Amy's arms. Sonic locks the door, and Amy puts Dash in his crib.

Getting a first aid kit, Amy finds Sonic on the couch, head in his hands. "Sonikku? What's wrong?"

Sonic sighs. "Well, I nearly lost you again. I shouldn't have run off, especially in my condition."

Amy begins working on Sonic's cuts as she talks to him. "Once again, you came back. What's better is that you saved me… I believe that's the fourth time I've needed saving, compared to your one."

Sonic winces as the alcohol soaks into his open wounds. "Maybe, but still… I'm sorry I ran off again."

Amy looks into Sonic's eyes. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's my fault you ran off this time."

Sonic nuzzles Amy's muzzle, then turns his head and sneezes. Amy laughs, finishes with his cuts, and puts the first aid kit away. Turning to Sonic, she sneezes, and Sonic chuckles. "Looks like we'll be stuck around the house for a while."

Amy giggles and locks the door. Helping Sonic off the couch, she helps him up the stairs, both hedgehogs sneezing. Once they arrive in their room, the two hedgehogs change out of their soaked clothes. Sonic gets some blue boxers and Amy chooses a pink nightgown. After more sneezing, Sonic and Amy climb into bed and snuggle close together.

Amy nuzzles Sonic's chest. "I'm glad you're home, Sonikku."

Sonic kisses Amy's forehead. "I'm glad I'm back, too. I love you Amy. So very much."

Amy smiles when Sonic's strong arms wrap around her. "I love you too, Sonic. Very much."

Sonic and Amy are soon asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


	7. Anniversary Romance

A SonAmy Story Sequel: Chapter 7 – Anniversary Romance

The months pass as Sonic recovers from the battle against Robot Alnilam. Like the doctor said, it took 6 months for Sonic to return to his old self. It's June now, and Sonic is finally running around at full speed. Amy smiles as she watches Sonic and Dash play around in the grass. Sonic and Amy's third wedding anniversary was coming in a few days, and Sonic had a special plan in mind for Amy.

After the cobalt hedgehog and bluish-purple toddler get done frolicking in the grass, Amy comes out to join them. A gentle breeze stirs her green sundress as she walks to Sonic and Dash. "Hey you two. Ready for dinner?"

Sonic and Dash just smile. Their blue clothes had several green grass stains on them from playing in the yard. Amy giggles. "I'll take that as a yes."

Sonic gets up, picks Dash up, and kisses Amy. "You know we both love your cooking, babe."

The pink hedgehog nuzzles Sonic. "I love everything about you, my sexy husband."

Sonic blushes and takes Amy's hand as they walk inside, Dash racing in behind them. Amy soon has grilled cheeses ready, and joins her husband and son in the living room. Dash climbs onto Sonic's lap and eats his sandwich with Sonic's help.

Dash bites Sonic's fingers a few times with tiny white teeth, and Sonic laughs. "He gets a little feisty when he eats doesn't he?"

Amy nods. "He's bitten my fingers several times as well."

After they eat, the three hedgehogs watch a movie on TV. It doesn't take long for Dash to fall asleep. Amy puts Dash in his crib upstairs and rejoins her husband on the couch. Cuddling the sakura hedgehog to him, the royal blue speedster begins purring. Amy purrs as well, and the hedgehogs eventually kiss.

Fireworks go off in their heads as their tongues meet. Loud moaning is heard, and then the kiss breaks. Amy and Sonic look into each other's sparkling green eyes.

Amy speaks first. "Sonic, I want you."

Sonic whispers deeply into Amy's ears. "That's going to have to wait until our anniversary."

Amy pouts, using the Puppy Face on her husband. "Please Sonikku?"

Sonic melts inside, but shakes his head, giving Amy the answer she didn't want to get. "You'll have to wait. I'm sorry."

Amy frowns. "You had better be able to perform."

Sonic smiles. "You won't have to worry about that."

Amy giggles and gives a squeal as Sonic picks her up bridal style. Sonic locks the door and bolts upstairs. Amy begins tickling Sonic when they enter their room. She smiles when Sonic turns red in the face. "HAHA! Okay – Heehee – Okay Ames! Hahahaha! Okay Amy!"

Amy stops tickling him, but then Sonic begins tickling her. "My turn now."

Amy squeals as Sonic tickles her. "GAH! Sonic! Hahahaha! Please – Haha – Please stop!"

Sonic shakes his head. "Not until you surrender."

The tickling resumes, and Amy gasps for breath. "Sonic! – Hahaha – Okay! I surrender!"

Amy pants after Sonic stops tickling her, trying to catch her breath. Once she does, Sonic turns off the bedroom light, then Dash starts making noise. Amy goes to change the hedgehog toddler, and then rejoins Sonic in their room. The two hedgehogs undress and climb into bed.

Sonic cuddles Amy to him. "Goodnight Amy Rose Hedgehog. I love you."

Amy nuzzles Sonic's chest and abs. "Goodnight Sonic T Hedgehog. I love you too."

Soon the two hedgehogs are asleep.

_**-June 16**__**th**__**-**_

Sonic and Amy's third wedding anniversary arrives. The blue hero wakes up around 9 AM and looks down at Amy. A gentle kiss to the pink hedgehog's forehead wakes her up. The two pairs of green eyes meet, and a tender lip lock ensues.

After the kiss breaks, Amy speaks first. "Happy anniversary Sonikku."

He smiles. "Happy anniversary Ames. Are you ready for the day?"

Amy giggles. "Of course, but what will we do about Dash?"

Sonic thinks for a second. "Well, with what I have planned, he can't come with us."

Amy nods. "Well, he _does_ love going to Tails and Cream's house."

Nodding, Sonic calls Tails and explains everything. A few minutes later, Sonic ends the call and turns to Amy. "Tails would love to help Cream with Dash."

The hedgehog toddler makes some noise in his room. Amy gets him after putting on a red robe, and Sonic takes a shower. Amy gives Dash to Sonic once he gets done and then takes her own shower. Once she gets done, Sonic and Amy take Dash to Tails and Cream's house.

_**-1 hour later-**_

Sonic and Amy appear in a flash of blue light, and they're in front of a _very_ nice resort spa. The pink hedgehog gasps and then hugs her blue stud tightly. "Oh Sonikku! This is so exciting!"

He smiles. "At this spa, I can give you massages if you want."

Amy literally drags Sonic inside and up to the front desk. Once the paperwork is filled out, Sonic and Amy are given Massage Room 8. Amy had chosen for Sonic to give her the full body massage. When they enter the room, Sonic and Amy feel their jaws drop. In one corner of the room is a black granite waterfall with water trickling down it. There's also one bed with various oils beside it used for the massage.

Amy shuts the door and presses against her cobalt husband. "Oh Sonikku…. I'm ready for my massage."

Sonic makes Amy shiver with his deep voice. "You know you have to be naked for this, right?"

Giving him a naughty wink, the rose-pink hedgehog teasingly takes off her pink shirt, purple skirt, and pink sandals. Next to go are the purple bra and undergarments. Sonic grins, feeling his member hardening. Amy gets on the bed, and Sonic washes his hands in the nearby sink. After drying his hands off, Sonic takes off his black muscle shirt and puts it in one of the pockets of his gray shorts.

Amy smiles. "You read my mind, Sonic."

He chuckles, gets a warming oil, and begins the massage. Amy shivers as Sonic's hands gently rub her neck and head. The tension that had built up over the last few years simply melted under Sonic's touch. The pink hedgehog begins purring as Sonic massages her. The cerulean speedster smiles as his hands move to Amy's delicate shoulders. Amy purrs a little louder, her jade green eyes closed in ecstasy.

Her thoughts: 'This feels wonderful. I've been given massages from Sonic before, but this is beyond belief.'

Amy feels Sonic's hands work down her back to her ample rear. His touch makes her giggle as he massages the area. Amy's tail starts wagging as Sonic now moves to the long legs. Sonic smiles as the purring from his rose-pink wife resumes. Moving to the feet, Sonic works his strong hands around the ankles and all over Amy's feet.

Amy starts to moan a little now, her eyes remaining closed. "Ohh, Sonic… That feels so nice."

The massage continues until the hour is used up. Any gets dressed and collapses onto Sonic. "That was the best massage you've ever given to me."

Sonic smiles and opens the door. "It's not over yet. We still have our dinner to get to."

After Sonic puts his shirt on, the two hedgehogs leave the spa.

_**-7:30 PM-**_

A limo arrives in front of the Olive Garden that Sonic and Amy went to on their first date. Sonic steps out wearing a black suit with a blue tie. He helps his wife out of the limo after straightening his tie. Amy's wearing a black dress and black four inch heels. After getting their table, Sonic and Amy look over the menu, then look into each other's eyes.

The next five minutes passes very quickly, then the waitress arrives. It's Rachel, and she smiles at the two hedgehogs. "Well, hello again you two."

Sonic and Amy smile, and Sonic speaks first. "Hello again Rachel. How have things been?"

Rachel smiles. "Well, things have been pretty good. I was hoping you two would have been back sooner."

Amy speaks now. "We would have been, if a certain married pair of hedgehogs hadn't had a baby."

Rachel chuckles. "I'm sure this is late, but congratulations."

They talk for a few more minutes, then Rachel takes their orders. Amy goes first. "I'll have a Caesar salad please."

Sonic orders the shrimp scampi, and then Rachel goes to get their food.

_**-1 hour later-**_

Sonic and Amy are now riding home. They left a nice tip for Rachel at the restaurant, and were snuggled together in the back seat of the limo, purring. Once the limo reaches their house, Sonic helps Amy out, pays the driver, and they head inside. Tails had called Sonic on the way home, asking if Dash could stay the night since it was Sonic and Amy's wedding anniversary. The hedgehogs agreed, and it would wind up working in their favor.

Sonic locks the door and winks at Amy. "Be in our room in five minutes."

Bolting up the stairs, the cobalt speedster leaves his sakura wife a little confused. Five minutes passes, then Amy goes to their room.

**WARNING: The rest of this chapter is a SonAmy lemon. If you are not over 16 (as defined by Fanfiction's standards) DO NOT read any more of this chapter. Go to chapter 8.**

_**-Sonic and Amy's Room-**_

Amy knocks on the door, and Sonic opens it. The lights are off, and apple-cinnamon candles are lit in various places, giving the room an all-too-familiar glow. Amy smiles at Sonic, because she knows what's on his mind.

She shuts the door and presses against her royal blue husband. "Sonikku? What's on your mind?"

Sonic smiles at his rose-pink wife. "_You_ are on my mind. I want you right here, right now."

Amy giggles. "What are you waiting for then?"

Sonic's answer is a strong kiss to Amy's velvet lips. Amy's eyes widen, and when the kiss breaks, she gives Sonic a confused look. "Where is this coming from, my love?"

Sonic nuzzles Amy tenderly. "I need to make up for denying your needs in the past."

The kissing resumes as Sonic and Amy are soon naked and rubbing each other's bodies. Again the kiss breaks, and the two pairs of green eyes reveal how much Sonic and Amy want each other. Laying Amy on the blue silk sheets, Sonic begins laying light kisses on Amy's neck and shoulders.

Amy moans, and then she feels Sonic's sharp fangs on her left shoulder. The pink hedgehog moans loudly, and her blue stud repeats the motion on her right shoulder. Another loud moan, and Amy begins grinding her womanhood on Sonic's thighs.

Giving a deep chuckle, Sonic whispers into Amy's ears. "I'm not done yet."

Amy frowns. "Will you hurry please?"

Sonic chuckles. "The best mating rituals are always slow to begin."

After a short nibbling on her ears, Sonic moves to Amy's 36C breasts. His tongue comes out and softly licks Amy's left nipple.

Amy takes handfuls of Sonic's quills and holds him to her breast, moaning loudly. "Ohh Sonic…"

Smiling, the blue hero begins to suckle on the large dark pink nipple. Another loud moan from Amy makes Sonic start gently nibbling on the nipple. His left hand rubs Amy's right nipple and his right hand rubs Amy's clitoris.

The pink hedgehog's moans become screams as her pleasure rises. "OH YEAH! GIVE ME MORE! PLEASE, BABY! MORE!"

Putting his thumb on Amy's clit, Sonic's middle finger begins rubbing Amy's G Spot. Amy shudders as Sonic switches nipples, suckling on the right nipple and rubbing the left nipple.

Amy screams to her husband. "SONIC! I'M GOING TO CUM!"

Sonic speeds up his actions, and seconds later Amy tenses up in orgasm. Her warm juices spray onto Sonic's hand as she screams his name. "SONIC!!!!"

Sonic looks down at his wife, who's panting heavily. Amy's jade green eyes are sparkling with ecstasy as she recovers from her orgasm. "S-Sonic… Wow… How do you know these moves?"

He chuckles. "Well, I know what turns you on, and I just go with your sounds."

Amy smiles. "Now it's my turn, you sexy husband of mine."

Sonic grins as Amy jumps on him and kisses him with more passion than he can remember. The kisses work their way down to Sonic's nipples, and Amy smiles. Moving her head to the right nipple, Amy's soft tongue gently teases it hard.

Sonic moans. "Ohh Amy… That feels awesome."

The sakura hedgehog grins and begins to suckle on the nipple. Sonic takes handfuls of Amy's long pink quills. She'd let them grow out again, and they now reached three inches past her shoulders. Sonic twirled them around his fingers and held Amy in place as his moans get louder.

These moans are fuel to Amy's hormones, and she switches to the left nipple. Her right hand teases Sonic's fuzzy testicles as her left hand rubs Sonic's right nipple. Amy feels her sturdy blue stud shudder as his pleasure rises. Amy stops her teasing of Sonic's nipples and testicles, and moves to Sonic's manhood.

Licking her lips, Amy locks her jade eyes with Sonic's emerald eyes. Sonic smiles, and Amy begins licking the tip of the 8 inch appendage.

Sonic gives a low growl, and Amy smiles. Her right hand begins stroking the thick shaft, and Sonic moans loudly. "Yes Amy! More!"

Amy reaches up and pinches Sonic's nipples as she deep throats all 8 inches of Sonic's meaty member. The blue hedgehog gently begins pulling on Amy's soft quills, and Amy speeds up her actions. Sonic shivers and pulls on Amy's long quills just a little harder. Amy begins purring, since she loved it when Sonic pulled on her soft pink quills.

Sonic feels his organ pulse, and he makes his announcement at a loud volume. "Amy! I'm going to cum!"

Amy moans, and it's only a few more seconds before Sonic reaches orgasm. As he unloads into her mouth, Sonic shouts Amy's name. "Amy!!"

The rose-pink hedgehog's eyes sparkle as her stud fills her mouth with his seed. Once he's done climaxing, Amy swallows the whole load, and smiles at Sonic. "Mmmm… I love how you're always so fertile, Sonikku."

He smiles back. "It's all for you, too."

Amy giggles and gets on her hands and knees. "Since you know what turns me on, you should also know this position."

Sonic studies her for a minute, then pretends he doesn't know. "In our entire relationship, I have never seen you in this position."

Amy turns to him, growling. "You had better be joking, Sonic."

The speedster kisses his pink wife. "Of course I am. Give me just a minute."

Sonic gets off the bed, and gets a condom and the lube. Amy nods and lifts her tail. Sonic puts the condom on his member, lubes it up, then lubes Amy's anus up. Positioning himself behind Amy, Sonic takes a grip on her hips. "Ready Ames?"

Amy nods, and Sonic gently enters Amy's ample rear. Amy shudders, moaning as she feels Sonic massive manhood fill her. "Oohhh Sonic…"

After Sonic enters, Amy nods and tells him he may continue. Sonic begins a gentle thrusting into Amy's tight anus, making her moan. "Ohh yes… Go faster my love."

The increase is immediate as Amy feels Sonic speed up. Her moans make Sonic go crazy inside. "Oh yeah. Uh. Mmmm. Yes, Sonic. Go harder and faster."

Sonic speeds up again, reaching around and gently pinching Amy's large nipples. Amy's moans get louder now. "Oh yes! Just like that! Yes Sonic!"

Sonic's deep voice makes chills race down Amy's spine. "I want to hear you beg."

Looking behind her, Amy pants her desire. "Sonic… Spank me please. I need you to spank me. It feels so good."

Sonic grins. "I don't know Amy."

The pink hedgehog's sounds get louder as Sonic speeds up again. "UH! SONIC, PLEASE! SPANK ME! I NEED IT NOW!"

Sonic stops pinching Amy's nipples and spanks her. Hard. Amy tosses her head back and screams as loud as she can. "YES!! JUST LIKE THAT BABY!!"

Sonic adds in a few more spanks, then speeds up again and begins rubbing Amy's clit. Amy shudders and looks behind her to Sonic. "SONIC!! I - UH! - I'M GOING TO CUM!!"

Sonic nods. "Me too babe! Get ready!" Sonic makes a few more thrusts, then holds as his next orgasm crashes over his ripped frame.

His grip on Amy's hips tightens as he unloads into the condom, screaming Amy's name. "AMY!!!"

At the same time, Amy shakes as her orgasm tears through her luscious body. Her juices spray onto Sonic's thighs as she screams his name at full volume. "SOOONNIIIC!!!"

Sonic gently pulls out of Amy's rear and discards the condom. Lying down on his back, Sonic begins trying to regain control of his breathing, and grunts when Amy lays down on top of him.

The sakura hedgehog's sparkling jade green eyes look into her cerulean husband's shining emerald green eyes. "Wow Sonic. (panting) That was one of the strongest (panting) orgasms I've ever had."

Sonic smiles. "I'm glad (panting) it was that strong baby. That means (panting) I'm still pleasing you."

Amy giggles. "Of course you are Sonikku. (panting) I'd let you know if you weren't."

Sonic smiles. "Good. (panting) Before we continue though, I'd like to (panting) catch my breath."

Amy nods. "Sounds good (panting) but don't wait too long."

Sonic nuzzles Amy, who nuzzles back. A few minutes pass, then Sonic nods. "Ready babe?"

Amy smiles and kisses him. "Get another condom, sexy."

Sonic gets the condom after Amy gets off of him, and puts it on his huge manhood. Amy has Sonic lay on his back, and mounts him.

"My turn to do the work for awhile."

Sonic laughs. "Just do what you do, babe."

Amy smiles and lowers herself onto Sonic's shaft, moaning as the 8 inch organ fills her completely. Once their groins connect, Amy begins riding Sonic at a fast pace. Her claws dig into Sonic's shoulders, and this makes Sonic hold her hips for extra support.

Amy tosses her head back and moans loudly. "Ohhh Sonikku… So deep… So hard… So thick… Can I go faster?"

Sonic removes his hands and gently begins squeezing Amy's large dark pink nipples. This action makes the pink hedgehog speed up, and Sonic frowns. "I didn't say you could go faster yet."

Amy frowns at her cobalt stud. "Dammit Sonic! Please let me go faster!"

Sonic thinks for a second. "Fine. You may go faster."

Amy immediately rides Sonic at a faster pace, her moans getting louder. "Uh! Uh! Oh yes! I love you Sonic! Oh wow!"

Sonic smiles. "You can go faster if you want."

Amy speeds up yet again, and makes her announcement not long after. "Sonic! I'm going to cum!"

Sonic pinches Amy's nipples and smiles. "Let it out baby. No one will hear us."

Amy reaches orgasm just after Sonic finishes speaking. Her body shakes as her claws dig into Sonic's shoulders, making him wince a little. Her juices spray onto Sonic's abdomen as she screams his pet name. "SONIKKU!"

Amy looks at Sonic with bright green eyes as she recovers from her orgasm. Sonic sits up and kisses her. "I hate saying this, but I haven't cum yet."

Amy smiles. "As much as I love how long you can go, sometimes it _sucks_."

Sonic chuckles and rolls Amy underneath him. "Don't worry. I'll take over this time, and it shouldn't take that long to finish."

Amy whispers into Sonic's ears. "Why are you still talking then?"

Sonic then begins a hard, fast thrusting into Amy's dripping womanhood. Amy wraps her arms and legs around her royal blue husband, taking a strong grip on his fur. Sonic smiles and watches Amy's breasts bounce with his thrusts.

The pink hedgehog pants to him. "I know they're pretty, but don't just watch."

Sonic speeds up and positions both nipples close together. Leaning his head down, Sonic puts both nipples in his mouth and gently suckles and nibbles on them. Amy nearly has an orgasm just from this, but she manages to hold off.

However, she does skip the moaning and go right to the screaming. "OH YEAH! HARDER SONIC! POUND ME HARDER DAMMIT!! HARD AS YOU CAN!!"

Sonic begins railing Amy at full speed and power, keeping her large nipples in his mouth. His right hand begins rubbing Amy's clit, and Amy shudders. "MORE! FUCK ME MORE SONIKKU! MAKE ME CUM AGAIN!!"

Sonic finally releases Amy's nipples and bites on her shoulders again. Amy screams to Sonic. "I'M GOING TO CUM SONIKKU!!"

Sonic grunts his reply. "Me-Me too Amy. Get ready."

10 seconds passes, then Sonic holds as his seed roars into the condom again. He screams Amy's name, giving the soundproof glass a challenge. "AMY!!!!!"

At the same time, Amy digs her claws into Sonic's back. She shakes and draws blood as she screams Sonic's name as loud as she can. _"SONIC!!!!"_

Sonic pulls out of Amy and discards the condom, then both hedgehogs crawl under the sheets. Amy's still shaking a little from her last orgasm, but she could care less at this point.

Sonic wraps her in his arms, inhaling her pheromones and giving a deep, content growl. "Mmmm baby… I love your pheromones."

Amy nuzzles Sonic's abs and chest, then under his chin. "This definitely makes up for denying me in the past Sonic, and I love your odor as well. It helps me calm down."

Sonic gives Amy a gentle nuzzle as well, and yawns. "I think it's time for bed, sweetie."

Amy nods, closing her sparkling green eyes. "I was about to say that myself."

Sonic chuckles and kisses Amy's forehead. "Goodnight Ames. I love you."

Amy smiles. "Goodnight Sonikku. I love you too."

The apple-cinnamon candles and hedgehog pheromones mix, making Sonic and Amy fall asleep in less than 10 minutes.


	8. Sally Causes More Trouble

**Note: There is some strong language in this chapter.**

A SonAmy Story Sequel: Chapter 8 – Sally Causes More Trouble

July comes around, and Sonic is on the couch, talking with Amy about a letter he's received from Sally. "It says it's very important I go."

Amy frowns. "I'm coming with you."

Sonic smiles. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Amy gets Dash and walks out to the porch. Sonic walks out, locks the door, and takes Amy's hand. "Chaos Control."

The three hedgehogs vanish in a flash of blue light.

_**-Federal Jail, Arizona desert-**_

Sonic, Amy, and Dash appear outside the maximum-security federal jail. Walking inside, Sonic checks them into the jail, and they're escorted to Sally's cell. This time, she wasn't alone. The former squirrel princess narrows her eyes as the hedgehog family stops outside her cell. At first, the talking was short.

Sally glared at Amy. "Whore."

Amy glared back. "Bitch."

Sonic frowns at his pink wife. "Watch your language please."

Turning to Sally, the blue blur shakes his head. "Why did you bring me here?"

Sally smiles. "You have a child."

Sonic nods. "Yes I do. Amy's holding him."

Sally chuckles, and calls behind her. "Samuel, come here please."

The brown squirrelhog toddles over to his mother, and Sally smiles. "This is who I'm talking about."

Amy gives Sonic a look that would freeze beer. Her voice is a low growl. "You have some explaining to do."

Sonic shakes his head. "It's not possible. I haven't once been inside this cell."

Sally grins. "Are you willing to take a DNA test?"

Amy chimes in. "How about a lie detector test?"

Sonic sighs. "Yes to both."

Sally has a guard come over, and she scribbles something down. Handing the paper to Sonic, the ground squirrel nods to it. "Call that number, and see you soon."

Shaking his head, Sonic leaves the jail, followed by Amy and Dash.

_**-One month later-**_

Sonic, Amy, and Sally are all in New York City. Their situation is being televised on a TV show that deals in this kind of stuff.

The host of the TV show is talking Amy. "Mrs. Hedgehog, what's going on?"

She growls. "I have a feeling my husband is cheating with his former lover."

A chorus of "BOOO!!!" erupts from the audience. They know Sonic is Amy's husband. The host continues. "There's something else, isn't there?"

Amy nods. "Sally is claiming Sonic fathered her son."

More booing, and the host nods. "Well, let's see what Sally has to say."

The clip plays, showing the enraged squirrel. "I'm 10,000% sure Sonic is the father of my baby, Samuel! He's got quills like Sonic, and even has green eyes like Sonic! When this test proves Sonic is the father, I want him to take care of his responsibility!!"

The host brings Sally out, and security has to be called when Amy summons her hammer and charges at Sally. It takes a few minutes, but order is restored.

The host speaks to the squirrel. "Miss Acorn, how is Sonic the father?"

Sally points to the TV screens. "Tell me that doesn't look like Sonic's child."

The audience agrees, and the host turns to the sakura hedgehog. "You also had Sonic take a lie detector test, didn't you?"

Amy nodded. "If he fails, we have a lot to discuss when we get home."

The host plays the clip of Sonic. The cobalt hedgehog sighs. "I don't know where these accusations are coming from. This is the first time I've seen Sally since she was put in jail over three years ago. I love my wife Amy and my son Dash, and I'd never do this to them. Sally, when this test proves I'm not the father, I want you to leave me and my family alone."

The host brings Sonic out to a chorus of loud booing from the studio audience. The host nods. "Well, what do you have to say, Sonic?"

Sonic frowns. "It's not possible. I've never cheated, and that's not my child."

The host frowns. "These two women say otherwise."

Sonic shakes his head. "I'll let the tests prove them wrong."

The host gets the test results. "If this child is yours Sonic, will you take care of it?"

He nods. "Of course. I'm not the kind to shirk responsibility."

Sally yells at him. "You've done it to Samuel, and I'm surprised you haven't done that to Dash!"

Sonic whirls on her. "You know DAMN well Samuel isn't mine! You're still just fucking jealous that Amy has me! GET OVER YOURSELF!!"

Amy gently pulls on Sonic's arm, and he sits down, shaking a little with rage. The host shakes his head, and reads Sonic's lie detector test results. "Sonic, you were asked if you've ever seen Sally since she was put in jail other than when you visited her last month. You said no, and the lie detector was…. Inconclusive."

Amy frowns at Sonic, who sighs. "I was nervous."

Sally speaks up. "Don't worry Amy, that's true."

Amy nods, and the host continues. "Sonic, you were asked if you've ever had sexual contact with Sally during your entire relationship with Amy. You said no, and the lie detector determined that was the truth."

Amy smiles, and the host reads the last question. "Sonic, you were asked if you've ever been with anyone other than Amy during your entire relationship. You said no, and the lie detector test determined… You were telling the truth."

The audience cheers as Sonic stands up. "On your knees and apologize, Amy."

The pink hedgehog slowly gets out of her chair and gets on her knees. The crowd chants "Kiss his feet! Kiss his feet!"

Amy stares up to her husband, who's wearing a black shirt, gray shorts, and his black speed shoes. "Do I have to kiss your feet?"

Sonic chuckles. "No, but you _do_ have to apologize."

Amy wraps her arms around Sonic's strong legs. "I'm so sorry Sonikku. I should have listened to you. Please forgive me."

Sonic smiles and helps Amy up. There are a few tear stains on Amy's green shirt and pink skirt. Sonic gently lifts Amy's head, and his emerald green eyes look right into Amy's jade green eyes. "Of course you're forgiven Amy."

The pink and blue hedgehogs share a kiss and sit back in their seats.

Sally smiles. "There's still one result left."

Sonic and Amy shake their heads, and the host opens the envelope. "Well, I think I know what these results will be, but here goes."

The host looks at the results, and nods. "Sonic is not Samuel's father."

Sally bursts into tears, and Sonic holds Amy back as she once again charges at the former princess. Sonic looks at Sally, and shakes his head. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself, Sally?"

There's no response as Sally continues to cry. The host of the show thanks Sonic and Amy for coming and then goes to Sally to help her find the father of Samuel. Sonic and Amy join hands and vanish in a flash of blue light.

_**-Tails and Cream's House-**_

A flash of blue light appears, showing Sonic and Amy. Tails is playing with Dash when the pink and blue hedgehogs arrive. Dash runs over to them. "Mama! Dada!"

Sonic picks Dash up and hugs him. Tails goes over to them, then his own triplets crash into his legs. Cream is right behind them. The 21 year old fox-rabbit pair smiles at the three hedgehogs, and Cream speaks first.

"Miles and I were watching. Why does Sally keep doing this, Sonic?"

The cerulean speedster shakes his head. "I don't know, but I think she's still jealous of me and Amy."

Tails nods. "From what I saw, she's starting to improve."

Amy shrugs. "Either way, keep in mind that she's been sentenced to rot in jail."

Cream speaks again. "What's going to happen with her son?"

Sonic sighs. "I hope he's put up for adoption. It's not fair for him to be in prison."

Tails gets an idea, but keeps it to himself for now. After a few hours of talking and playing with the children, Sonic joins hands with his wife and son, and then the three hedgehogs vanish in a flash of blue light.

_**-Sonic and Amy's House-**_

The blue, pink, and bluish-purple hedgehogs appear in their living room. Amy goes to change Dash as Sonic gets dinner ready. He gets the needed things for spaghetti and then something crashes into his legs. Looking down, Sonic finds Dash looking back up at him, wearing Sonic pajamas.

Sonic picks up his son and tickles him. Dash laughs as Amy joins them in the kitchen. She smiles at her husband and her son. "Sonic, what are you making?"

Sonic gives Dash to Amy and stirs the food. "I'm making spaghetti. There will be plenty for all three of us."

10 minutes goes by, and then Sonic brings the meal into the living room. Amy turns the TV on, and the hedgehog family watches various shows on TV as they eat.

Sonic soon takes out his phone and sends a text message to Tails. _'I hope you have an idea for getting Samuel out of the prison, Tails.'_

The orange fox replies in a few seconds. _'I'm way ahead of you, Sonic. I just talked to Chris and Helen. They're going to talk it over.' _

Sonic smiles and replies: _'Nice job little brother. I hope everything works out with them.' _

A few seconds pass, then Tails' reply comes in. _'You're welcome big brother. Talk to you soon.' _

Amy looks at Sonic. "What's going on, Sonikku?"

Sonic nuzzles her. "Tails has asked Chris and Helen to adopt Samuel, and they're going to talk it over."

Amy smiles. "I really hope they take him in. It breaks my heart to think about him in that awful place."

Sonic agrees. "Same here, but I think Chris and Helen would make excellent parents."

Another hour passes and then Sonic takes Dash upstairs for bed. Amy cleans up from dinner, locks the door, turns off the lights, and joins Sonic in their room. The hedgehogs undress and climb into bed. The hedgehogs snuggle together, and close their eyes.

Amy yawns and lays her head on Sonic's chest. "Goodnight my sexy husband. I love you."

Sonic blushes and nuzzles Amy tenderly. "Goodnight my sexy wife. I love you too."

Sonic and Amy are quickly asleep, smiles on their faces.


	9. Two Unexpected Funerals

A SonAmy Story Sequel: Chapter 9 – Two Unexpected Funerals

October rolls around, and we find Sonic, Amy, Dash, and everyone else at the Hedgehog Residence watching a football game. It was the opening week for the season, and everyone was watching their favorite team win. Well, the guys were. Rouge, Cream, Tikal, and Amy were watching the kids and talking about various girl things.

Rouge looks at Slasher, and frowns. "I don't know what's wrong with Slasher. He's got a fever, and nothing seems to be working."

Tikal puts a hand on the toddler's forehead and pulls it away. "You need to get Slasher to a hospital. Now."

Rouge runs into the living room and grabs Shadow's hand. "Shad, we need to get Slasher to the hospital."

The black hedgehog turns his crimson eyes to the white bat. "Fever again?"

Tikal joins them. "I fear it's much worse than just a fever."

Shadow takes Rouge's hand. "Chaos Control."

Shadow, Rouge, and Slasher vanish in a flash of green light. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles go back to watching the game, unaware of how serious the situation really was.

_**-Three weeks later-**_

It's now the beginning of November, nearly one year after Sonic left the hospital. It's a cloudy day, and everyone is gathered at a cemetery. All present were dressed in black, and they were all crying. What caused this to happen? Let's take a trip back in time.

_-Flashback-_

A green flash appears in the lobby of the Station Square Hospital. Shadow, Rouge, and Slasher approach the secretary's desk, with Shadow doing the talking. "My son is burning up with a fever. Rouge and I have tried all we know, and nothing is working."

The secretary calls Doctor Alnilam. He arrives in the lobby, and nods to them. "What seems to be the problem, Shadow?"

The black hedgehog sighs. "My son has had chronic fever, and nothing seems to be working."

Doctor Alnilam takes Slasher and puts him in room 274. Shadow and Rouge follow. The doctor had been recommended by Sonic and Amy when this problem started, and the bat and hedgehog didn't question why.

Doctor Alnilam turns to face Shadow and Rouge. "I've got Slasher hooked up to various antibiotics, but the outlook isn't good. Come back in a week, and we'll know for sure what's wrong."

Shadow takes Rouge's hand and leads her out of the hospital. On their way home Shadow and Rouge talk about what could be causing their son to be feeling so bad at such a young age.

_-One week later-_

Shadow and Rouge arrive, along with Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails. Cream, Tikal, and Amy Rose were watching the kids.

Doctor Alnilam meets the group, a concerned look on his face. "Hello everyone. I'm glad you're here, but I have bad news."

Everyone's ears perked up as the doctor knelt before the black hedgehog and white bat. "I'm sorry, but Slasher is dying."

The news shocked everyone. The son of the Ultimate Life Form was dying? Rouge fell onto Shadow, crying on his shoulder.

As Shadow held her, he looked to the doctor. "He's - He's dying?"

Doctor Alnilam nodded and stood up. "It seems you're the carrier of a rare genetic disease, Shadow. Your son inherited it, and there's nothing we can do."

Rouge turned her tear-filled aquamarine eyes to the doctor. "You were recommended by Sonic and Amy. You saved Sonic's life, why can't you save my son?"

Doctor Alnilam spun around. "Do you really think I enjoy telling parents that their child is dying? That's the worst part of this job. I became a doctor to try and keep this from happening, but even I can't work miracles."

Sonic spoke up now. "Actually Rouge, Doctor Alnilam had nothing to do with my surgery other than watching to make sure nothing happened to me."

Shadow spoke to the doctor again. "How long does Slasher have?"

Doctor Alnilam sighs. "If you're lucky, two weeks." Everyone hangs their head as the doctor leaves.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails all send the same text message to their partners. _'Slasher is dying. Doctor Alnilam has given him two weeks to live, if he's lucky.' _

In less than an hour, the three other females arrive with the other children.

* * *

Two weeks passes quickly. Shadow and Rouge are in their dying son's room saying their last goodbyes. Rouge gives Slasher one last kiss, and then the machine flat lines. Shadow picked up his son and held the lifeless body to him. His body heaved as he cried. Rouge just watched, tears streaming from her eyes.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles looked in the room from outside the windows, tears flowing from their eyes as well. They rejoin their partners in the lobby, and their crying says it all. Shadow and Rouge eventually rejoined them. The next few hours pass quickly as the group just cries in the lobby. Doctor Alnilam walks by a few times to check on the group. Each time, nothing changes, so he continues his rounds, wiping tears from his eyes as well.

_-End flashback-_

We rejoin the group at the funeral. Shadow was giving a speech. "Slasher was my only child. I was expecting him to grow up and use all of the abilities he inherited. However, an unseen disease has taken him too soon. My child…"

Here, Shadow breaks down and just cries, unable to continue. Rouge walks up and helps Shadow to his seat. A few more speeches are given, then the tiny casket is lowered into the ground. The black hedgehog can't and doesn't watch, simply crying on Rouge's left shoulder. The white bat holds him, quietly crying to herself.

As the dirt is piled onto the casket, Sonic begins singing a song. The song is called "Til I Die" by the Beach Boys. It was hard, since he knew this could have easily been his own son, Dash. Tails and Knuckles join in, providing the harmonies to the sad dirge. Once the casket is completely buried, the group leaves, tears falling freely from their eyes.

_**-One month later-**_

December comes, and we find Sonic reading another letter from the federal jail Sally was in. Amy, now 24, joins him on the couch.

Dash, now 4, runs in and climbs into Sonic's lap. "Daddy? What's wrong?"

Sonic sighs. "I really don't know how to explain it."

Amy leans over and reads the letter, then gasps. "It's not possible."

Sonic frowns. "We have to go Ames. I won't let Samuel be without a family." Amy nods. "I understand your concern, but we've already got Dash. What about Shadow and Rouge?"

The cerulean speedster thinks. "I don't know Amy. I'm not sure they're ready for another child."

The rose-pink hedgehog sighs. "We'll talk about it later. Right now, let's get to Sally."

Sonic takes Amy's hand, picks up his bluish-purple son, and the three hedgehogs vanish in a flash of blue light.

_**-Federal Jail, Arizona desert-**_

The hedgehog family appears outside the jail, and they're led to Sally's cell. The ground squirrel was on her bed, but something wasn't right. Her blue eyes were glazed over, and she looked pale. Samuel had already been taken to an adoption agency so that he wouldn't see Sally's final moments.

Sonic asks one of the paramedics what happened to Sally. The reply was one Sonic never expected. "Miss Acorn has lost the will to live, Sonic. Her time is short, going by her vital signs, so make it quick."

Sonic sighs and walks up to the bars. "Sally?"

The former princess rolls over, coughing up blood. Sally looked at Sonic, then at Amy. "I have a lot to say, so listen."

Sonic nods, and Sally continues. "First, I'm sorry for beating you all those years ago, Amy. It was wrong, and it should never have happened."

Amy nods. "Apology is accepted Sally."

Coughing again, Sally looks at Sonic. "Sonic, I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble. You were right, I was jealous of Amy having you."

Amy wiped a few tears from her eyes as the squirrel continued. "Sonic, promise me one thing."

The cobalt hero looked at his pink wife, then back to Sally. "What is it Sally?"

Her glazed blue eyes stare into Sonic's emerald green eyes. "Promise me… That you'll find Samuel… A - A good home… To live in."

Sonic nods, a few tears finally escaping from his eyes. "I promise."

Sally smiles, takes a few more breaths, then the blood-soaked cloth falls from her lifeless body. Turning away, Sonic puts his head in his hands, his shoulders heaving with his tears.

Amy walks over to her husband and nuzzles him. "I'm so sorry Sonikku."

Sonic wraps his wife and son in his arms and starts bawling. A white sheet is placed over Sally's body, and she's carried out of the jail.

A few minutes pass, then Amy gently pulls on Sonic. "Come on Sonic. It's time to go."

Slowly the hedgehog family leaves the jail.

_**-Three days later-**_

Once again, the group is gathered at the cemetery. Sally's casket was on the ground near where it would be buried.

Sonic was currently giving a speech. "Many years ago, I was proud to say I was with Miss Sally Acorn. I never thought she'd be gone at such a young age. Even though I'm happily married now, a part of me has always cared about her."

Amy gives a slight frown, but understands Sonic's feelings. When he loved someone, he loved with everything he had and would do anything to protect them. Sonic finished his speech and then rejoined his wife and son.

45 minutes goes by, then Sally's casket is lowered into the ground. Shadow and Rouge go to Slasher's grave, their bodies heaving as they cry.

Sonic gives Amy a frown. "I can't have Samuel without a mother or father. That, and I promised Sally her son would have a good home."

Amy frowns back. "I've told you before that I'm not going to adopt Sally's son."

Sonic nods, the wheels in his head turning. "No, but I think I know who will."


	10. Samuel Gets Adopted

A SonAmy Story Sequel: Chapter 10 – Samuel Gets Adopted

A few days after Sally's death, Sonic walks into his house. He's been visiting with Chris and Helen Thorndike about possibly adopting Samuel. Dash runs over and laughs as Sonic sweeps him up into the air. Amy meets the two male hedgehogs as they played a tickling game.

The sakura hedgehog's jade green eyes sparkle at Sonic's affections toward his son, and she fiddled with the hem of her green shirt. 'Maybe adopting Samuel wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.'

Sonic finishes with Dash and kisses Amy. "Everything okay babe?"

Amy nods. "I was just thinking… Maybe adopting Samuel isn't such a bad idea."

Sonic smiles. "I'm glad you're warming up to the idea. However, Chris and Helen are also thinking about adopting him."

Amy nods. "Not that you're a bad parent, but I think Chris and Helen would make great parents for him."

Sonic put Dash down, and he sped off to play with his toys. The pink and blue hedgehogs smiled as they heard the bluish-purple hedgehog going "Vroom!" as he played with some of his toy cars.

Amy's jade eyes look into Sonic's emerald eyes. "My love, when would you like to try for our second child?"

Sonic took a hold of Amy's blue jeans, giving her ample rear a squeeze. "I think we can try after the whole ordeal with Samuel is over."

Amy squeals in delight when Sonic squeezes her backside, then nuzzles him tenderly. "I think that's fine, my very sexy husband."

The hedgehogs kiss and go upstairs to play with Dash. She didn't mention it, but Amy was nearing peak fertility, and she was hoping Sonic would catch on to it before the day came.

_**-The next day-**_

Sonic wakes up around 9 AM. The emerald green eyes look over Amy, snuggled close to him. He smiled as he thought over the past 3½ years. 'I can't believe it's been three and a half years since Ames and I got married. I'll admit that we've had our ups and downs, but overall things are perfect. I hope she comes around to adopting Samuel.'

Sonic goes to get out of bed, but a gentle grip keeps him from leaving. The blue blur looks behind him and finds Amy holding onto his left arm. "Don't go. Please?"

Sonic melts to those sparkling green eyes, and rolls back into bed. Amy giggles as she feels Sonic's strong arms wrap around her. "Much better."

Sonic nuzzles his rose-pink wife, making her sigh with happiness. "Do you have to go anywhere Sonikku?"

He nods. "I was planning to go see Chris and Helen again today."

Amy nods. "I'm coming along, right?"

Sonic chuckles. "Of course, baby. Why would you think I wouldn't want you along?"

Amy nuzzles Sonic's strong chest. "Well, I know you're concerned about Samuel, and I'll admit that I'm starting to warm up to the idea, but we have Dash. Besides, what if we have another child later on?"

Sonic lifts Amy's head so that her green eyes look into his emerald eyes. "I understand what you're saying sweetheart, but remember that I promised Sally he'd get a good home."

The sakura hedgehog sighs. "I admire your strength to make good on your promises, but I don't know if we can handle three kids."

Her blue stud thinks for a second. "Tell you what. After we visit Chris and Helen we'll go to the adoption agency. Okay?"

Amy nods. "Okay my love."

Sonic and Amy get up, shower, and get dressed. Once Dash is ready, the three hedgehogs walk to Chris and Helen Thorndike's house.

_**-The Thorndike Residence-**_

Sonic, Amy Rose, and Dash walk up to the lavish Thorndike Residence. Sonic rings the doorbell, and Chris answers. Now 25, he'd become very wealthy from scientific advances in the medical field.

Chris smiles at the hedgehog family. "Hello again Sonic. Hello to Amy and Dash as well. It's nice to see you all again. Please come inside."

Sonic and Amy carry Dash into the living room. Helen comes in a few seconds later. Giving the three hedgehogs a glance, the blonde 24 year old looks to her husband. "You never said we were having visitors."

Chris chuckles. "I believe I mentioned it before bed last night."

Helen giggles. "Of course. I apologize Christopher."

Dash runs over to her, and Helen picks him up. "Goodness you're heavy. How old is he, Sonic?"

The royal blue hedgehog chuckles. "He's four years old, Helen."

Dash asks Helen to take him for a ride, and Helen rolls out of the room with the bluish-purple hedgehog laughing all the way.

Chris gets a few glasses of tea and rejoins Sonic and Amy. "Well, I guess we should get down to business."

Amy sits next to Sonic and he puts an arm around her. Chris' blue eyes look into the green eyes of the hedgehog couple. "We've been to see Samuel at the adoption agency. He's a cute kid. Looks a decent amount like you Sonic, but with brown fur. Anyway, it turns out that Helen and I aren't the only ones who may want to adopt him."

Amy gives Chris a confused look. "Who else could there be?"

The 25 year old scientist shrugged. "They wouldn't say. Apparently the other couple requested they remain anonymous."

Sonic nodded. "Interesting. Well, I'd be more than willing to take him."

Amy looks at her husband. "Now wait a minute. What about me?"

Sonic frowned. "You said yourself that it didn't sound like a bad idea."

The pink hedgehog nodded. "Yes, but I'm still trying to think ahead, Sonic. That's something you don't seem to be doing right now."

The blue hero chuckled. "You seem to be forgetting that I promised Sally he'd get a good home. Neither one of us said it would be _our_ home he'd be in. Believe me, I understand your concerns Amy. They haven't just gone in one ear and out the other."

Chris finally had enough. "Stop arguing! You're losing focus."

Sonic and Amy stared at him, and he continued. "Either way, we all need to keep our heads clear. Helen and I talk about this night after night. We'd love to have a child, and we'd love to have Samuel, but we don't argue."

Helen comes back in, Dash still giggling on her lap. "If it helps, maybe you should spend some time with Samuel."

Amy gets Dash, and Sonic shakes Chris' hand. "We'll do that right now. Thank you."

After hugging Helen, the three hedgehogs go to the adoption agency.

_**-Station Square Adoption Center-**_

Sonic, Amy Rose, and Dash walk into the adoption center. The secretary smiles. "Hello. How may I help you?"

Sonic nods. "We'd like to see Samuel, please."

The secretary nodded and escorted the hedgehog family to the play room. There the green eyes of the three hedgehogs watch Samuel play with the others.

The secretary sighs. "He's been asking for his mother several times a day."

Sonic frowns and whispers that Sally had died in prison almost a week ago. Shaking her head, the woman looked at the three year old squirrelhog. "I would take him, but with two families in a battle for him, I'd never win."

The phone rang and in a few seconds the secretary's mood lightened immensely. Rejoining the hedgehogs, she wipes a few tears from her eyes. "Well, the battle is over. Two people are on their way now."

Sonic gives Amy a look, then turns back to the woman. "What if we wanted to adopt Samuel?"

The secretary shook her head. "I'm sorry, but you're too late."

Sonic frowned. "Why can't we adopt him?"

A deep voice is heard from behind the group. "You can't, because we are."

Sonic turns around and is shocked by who he sees. "Shadow and Rouge?"

The black hedgehog and white bat nod, then Shadow speaks again. "We're here to take Samuel home."


	11. Tails' Challenge

A SonAmy Story Sequel: Chapter 11 – Tails' Challenge

Sonic, Amy, Dash, and the secretary stare. Rouge chuckles. "You hedgehogs look shocked."

There was only nodding, and Shadow smiles. "Can we have the paperwork please?"

The secretary goes to get the papers, and Amy speaks. "Wait a minute. Why are you two adopting him?"

Rouge smiles. "It's taken this long to wear Shadow down, Amy."

Shadow nods. "We decided that we didn't want to have another child, and wound up at the option of adopting Samuel. Since he was orphaned when Sally died, Rouge used her charms to finally convince me to adopt him."

The secretary returns and gives Shadow the papers. "You have our deepest thanks, Shadow and Rouge."

She leaves, and Shadow sits down. Rouge gets a pen and gives it to him. The black hedgehog begins filling out the paperwork and the white bat calls Chris and Helen, explaining that she and Shadow were adopting Samuel.

After the call ends, Rouge sighs. "Well, they're disappointed, but they're very happy he's getting out of here."

Shadow turns in the paperwork, and then Sonic pulls Rouge and Shadow to one side. "Before she died, Sally made me promise her that I'd find Samuel a good home. My request is this: Please treat Samuel like he was your own son, and don't make me a liar. I don't want Sally's ghost haunting me."

Rouge nods and Shadow puts a hand on Sonic's left shoulder. "You have our word, Sonic."

The cobalt speedster smiles and thanks them. Shadow gets Samuel from the play room, takes Rouge's hand, and then the new family vanishes in a flash of green light. Sonic rejoins Amy and Dash.

Amy smiles at him. "Happy now?"

Sonic sighs. "We'll have to see. It's too early to tell yet."

Taking Amy's hand, Sonic escorts his wife and son to Tails' house to tell them the good news.

_**-The Prower Residence-**_

A solid knock is heard. Cream opens the door and smiles when she sees the hedgehog family. "Hey there. Come on in. Miles is expecting you."

Sonic chuckles, then Dash speeds by to play with the Prower triplets. Tails enters the living room and smiles at Sonic and Amy. "I'm glad you're here guys. I have something to discuss with you."

Amy chuckles. "Strangely enough, so do we."

Cream gets the drinks as Tails sits in front of the hedgehog couple. "Well, let's hear what you have to share."

The royal blue hero smiles at his orange little brother. "Well, Ames and I actually just got back from the adoption agency."

Tails nods at his older brother. "How did that go?"

The sakura hedgehog smiles. "Samuel has been adopted."

Cream smiles at her husband, then gives the hedgehogs a confused look. "If it wasn't you, then who was it?"

Sonic takes a breath. "Well, it wasn't Chris and Helen either."

This shocks the fox and rabbit, and Tails asks the obvious question. "Who adopted Samuel then?"

Amy sighed. "Shadow and Rouge did."

Tails and Cream feel their jaws drop. Tails' ocean blue eyes meet Cream's chocolate eyes, then they look into Sonic and Amy's green eyes.

Sonic chuckles. "I almost wish we were making this up."

Cream speaks again. "Why would they want to adopt Samuel?"

Amy shrugs. "I guess they got lonely not having a small child around the house."

Sonic frowns now. "I don't know if that counts as me keeping my promise to Sally."

Tails gave Sonic a quizzical look. "What promise?"

Amy entwined her hand with Sonic's hand. "Sonikku promised Sally that Samuel would wind up in a good home."

Talks and Cream nod, then Sonic speaks again. "I have my doubts about Shadow and Rouge adopting Samuel though."

Cream nods. "I don't know if anyone else has noticed this, but Rouge has helped Shadow with his emotions. The addition of a child, biological or not, only helps more."

Tails, Amy, and Sonic nod. The orange fox gives his wife a wink, then turns to the pink and blue hedgehogs. "Now to my discussion."

Sonic and Amy sweat drop. Tails was highly intelligent, and no one but Cream knew what he was truly capable of.

The fox smiles. "I've thought about this a lot, and I've decided to test you. Sibling rivalry, you know?"

Everyone nods, and Tails continues. "Sonic, I think I'm better in bed than you are."

Amy and Cream immediately object, because that was what happened at Amy's bachelorette party between Rouge and Tikal.

Tails laughs. "Like I said, sibling rivalry."

Sonic nods, thinking. "I see. Are you sure you want to do this?"

The twin tailed fox nodded. "Yes. However, you can't knowingly do this. I'll admit that Cream was in heat that night."

Amy sighs. "This is unnecessary Tails. I know Cream says you're the best in bed. I know Sonic is the best in bed. Let's just leave it there."

Tails chuckles. "That's why it's a challenge, Amy. Perhaps it _is_ unnecessary, but only one can be the best."

Sonic speaks up now. "I refuse the challenge. Not because I'm scared, but because I also feel it's unnecessary."

Tails nods. "Well, will you think about it?"

The royal blue hedgehog looks at his rose-pink wife. She frowns, then Sonic turns back to Tails. "No guarantees, Tails. Both of us feel it's unnecessary, and this shouldn't even be challenged. Even Cream disagrees with this idea."

The rabbit sighs and gives Tails' right hand a squeeze. "He's right Miles. I think Amy has a very good point. You satisfy me, and he satisfies her. That should be the end of it."

Tails gets a sheet of paper and writes something down. "These are mine and Cream's numbers, in case you change your minds."

Amy takes the paper and doesn't even look at it. Cream gets out a few games, and Sonic and Amy help them set up the game table. Every so often, either Dash or the Prower triplets would call their parents or need some diaper changing. Before they knew it, four hours had gone by.

After stretching out their stiff muscles, Sonic and Amy get Dash from upstairs, say goodbye to the Prower family, then vanish in a flash of blue light.

One of the triplets looks at Tails. "Dada, how he do that?"

Tails smiles and sits on the couch. One triplet sits on his lap. Cream takes the other two triplets and joins her husband. Tails then enters Story Time Mode. "It all started a few years ago…."

_**-The Hedgehog Residence-**_

A flash of blue light radiates in the living room, then the hedgehog family appears. Amy heads to the kitchen to make dinner. "Sonic, what do you and Dash want for dinner?"

Sonic looks at his bluish-purple son. "What are you hungry for, buddy?"

The answer is almost immediate. "Steak."

Sonic laughs and answers Amy. "Dash is in the mood for steak, and I think that's a good idea."

Amy nods and begins making the steak. 25 minutes goes by, and Amy makes the announcement. "Dinner's ready!"

Sonic and Dash enter the kitchen, and Sonic kisses Amy on the left cheek. "Thanks babe."

Blushing, the rose-pink hedgehog joins her cerulean husband and bluish-purple son in the dining room. After saying grace, the hedgehog family begins eating.

Dash is done first and gives Amy's right leg a hug. "Thank you Mommy."

Amy smiles. "You're welcome Dash."

The 4 year old hedgehog runs upstairs to play again as Sonic and Amy keep eating. In a few minutes, Sonic goes upstairs to get Dash ready for bed.

Sonic winds up playing with Dash for 45 minutes, then they're interrupted by Amy. "Bedtime, Dash."

The green eyes of the small hedgehog look at Sonic, who nods his head. "She's right, son. You'll need your rest to grow big and strong."

Dash nods, and after changing into his pajamas, climbs into bed. "Goodnight Mommy and Daddy. I love you."

Sonic and Amy smile. "Goodnight Dash. We love you too."

Sonic goes downstairs and locks the door. After he turns off the lights, Sonic joins Amy in their room. Both hedgehogs undress and climb into bed.

Amy lays on top of Sonic, her head on his chest. "How long has it been since we slept like this, Sonikku?"

Sonic chuckles. "Too long. We need to sleep this way more often, baby."

Amy giggles, and nuzzles Sonic's chest. "I agree, but now it's bedtime."

Sonic kisses the top of Amy's head. "Goodnight Amy. I love you."

Amy kisses Sonic back. "Goodnight Sonic. I love you too."

Soon the two hedgehogs are asleep, smiles on their faces.


	12. The Hedgehog Love Marathon

A SonAmy Story Sequel: Chapter 12 - The Hedgehog Love Marathon

Amy wakes up first on Sonic's 27th birthday. It's 9 AM, and Amy feels that something is just a little off. Gently lifting the bed sheets, Amy sees that the sheets around her are soaked. She sniffs, and thinks over the various smells she knows. 'It's not Sonic… It's not sweat…' The pink hedgehog sniffs again, and her green eyes widen. Amy has figured out the smell. 'Oh no…'

Sonic rolls over and his emerald green eyes give Amy a confused look. "Everything okay Ames?"

Amy nods, blushing a little. "Kind of. First, happy birthday. Second, I'm a little worried."

Sonic frowns. "Worried about what, babe?"

Amy frowns. "Look at the calendar."

The blue hero does so. "It's a full moon tonight. I've heard it does some strange things."

Amy nods. "Yes, but I was hoping you'd catch on to the bigger reason I'm worried."

Sonic shakes his head, and Amy sighs. "Not only is it the full moon, but I'm in heat. Today is when I'm at maximum fertility."

Sonic's eyes widen. "Oh boy. I can see why you're worried. You tend to hump me at every possible chance."

Amy frowns. "Be happy it's only you."

Sonic chuckles and kisses Amy. "Believe me, I am. Now, I think Dash will eventually have to go to Tails and Cream's house so he doesn't get any bad memories."

The sakura hedgehog laughs, kisses her blue stud, and pulls on a red robe. Dash is already up and about, waiting for Mommy and Daddy to come play with him. After Sonic takes his shower, Amy takes one, barely resisting grabbing Sonic and dragging him into the shower with her. After her shower, Dash is bathed, dressed, and the three hedgehogs go to the Prower Residence.

_**-Tails and Cream's House-**_

Sonic knocks on the door. Cream opens it and immediately notices Amy. "You're going through that period, aren't you Amy?"

The pink hedgehog nods, then Dash speaks up. "What's Mommy going through?"

Sonic shakes his head. "You're not old enough yet."

Tails joins them in a few seconds. "Come on in guys. Cream's got some gifts for Sonic as well as some party games for everyone."

The hedgehog family goes inside, and the festivities begin.

_**-8 PM-**_

After a very long discussion about Tails' challenge, Sonic's gifts, and a lot of partying, Sonic and Amy vanish in a flash of blue light from the Prower Residence. Dash is once again staying the night at his uncle and aunt's house. Amy locks the door and then sees the full moon.

She feels Sonic's arms wrap around her waist and his deep voice in her ears. "Yes it's pretty, but not as pretty as you."

Amy turns around, her jade green eyes turning a pale green with lust. The kiss she puts on Sonic's lips nearly makes him faint.

The kiss breaks, and the rose-pink hedgehog's voice reveals how badly she wants her cobalt husband. "We need to get to our room. Now. Please Sonic."

Nodding, Sonic picks Amy up and bolts to their room. Once inside, Amy literally rips Sonic's blue shirt, blue jeans, and black speed shoes off of him. Sonic smiled, since he liked Amy's wilder side, but this was wild even for her. Since Amy was in heat, Sonic was about to have one of the most memorable nights of his life.

**WARNING: The rest of this chapter is another SonAmy lemon. If you're not over 16 (going by Fanfiction's definition of 'mature') DO NOT read the rest of this chapter. Really. This story's rated M for a reason. Go to chapter 13.**

After Amy rips her own clothes off, she pins Sonic to the bed and handcuffs him. "I hope you took your endurance pills, my love. You're going to need them."

Sonic chuckles. "What, no foreplay?"

Amy touches her lower region and shows Sonic her soaked fingers. "I'm in heat Sonic. I don't need foreplay. But since you asked…"

Amy leans over Sonic and nibbles on his ear tips. Sonic begins purring and Amy trails her kisses down to Sonic's muzzle and neck.

Her green eyes look into Sonic's emerald eyes. "A little something extra for you."

Sonic gives a low moan as Amy bites his shoulders. It's a harder bite than Sonic would give her, since his skin is tougher, but the pleasure is there just the same. Amy loved Sonic's low growls, and soon she arrives at Sonic's nipples. The pink hedgehog doesn't even wait for Sonic to say anything. She just begins licking and biting her blue husband's nipples.

Sonic moans Amy's name. "Ohh Amy… That feels good."

Amy begins to suckle on Sonic's left nipple as she rubs his right one. More moaning from Sonic makes Amy switch nipples. Sonic attempts to hold Amy in place, but he can't because he's handcuffed.

Amy giggles at his actions. "Had enough foreplay?"

Sonic grins. "I don't think so. There's an area you haven't visited yet."

The sakura hedgehog gives a fake frown and turns to Sonic's 8 inch manhood. She begins stroking Sonic's member as her soft tongue teases the tip. There's a lot of loud clanging as Sonic writhes in pleasure. Amy is the only thing actually keeping Sonic on the bed.

The handcuffs are showing signs of breaking as Sonic's pleasure rises. "Amy! Please keep going!"

Sonic's noises make Amy's hormones reach an unknown level, and she begins deep throating all 8 inches of Sonic's organ. Sonic's moans get even louder, and Amy begins dry-humping Sonic on his abs, moaning loudly.

Their moans fuel their arousal even more, and Sonic is the first to make his announcement. "AMY! AMY I'M GOING TO CUM!!"

Amy moans loudly, and after a few seconds Sonic unloads into Amy's mouth. As he orgasms, Sonic yells Amy's name. "AMY!!!"

Thanks to her heightened sensitivity, Amy tenses up in orgasm as well, moaning loudly. Turning to her blue stud, the rose-pink hedgehog swallows Sonic's entire load.

Sonic smiles. "That's always hot."

Amy nods and purrs into Sonic's ears. "Had enough foreplay, Sonikku?"

He thinks for a second. "Did I taste good?"

Amy giggles. "Of course. I wouldn't swallow your load if it didn't taste good."

Sonic chuckles. "Awesome. Well, we may continue. Can you take these handcuffs off now?"

Amy shakes her head, the long pink quills making Sonic drool. "Not yet babe. I'll release you when it's time."

Sonic nods, and Amy lowers herself onto Sonic's meaty manhood, moaning as all 8 inches fill her drenched womanhood. Once she's ready, Amy digs her claws into Sonic's shoulders and begins riding him. It's a hard fast pace as Amy's urges to mate take over her focus. Sonic entered that stage not long after she did, and gently thrusts upward into Amy as she lowers herself.

This makes Amy scream. "YES! DEEPER MY LOVE!"

Sonic nods and thrusts harder into Amy. She digs her claws deeper into Sonic's tough skin and thick fur as her second orgasm quickly approaches.

Her screams are fuel to Sonic's fire. "OH SONIC!! JUST LIKE THAT!! MORE!!"

Sonic frowns. "You'll have to take the handcuffs off."

Amy shakes her head. "TOO BUSY MATING! JUST BREAK THEM OFF!!"

Sonic sighs. "If you say so, sexy."

The chains to the handcuffs snap with no effort at all, and Sonic rolls Amy underneath him. His sakura wife's claws remain dug into Sonic's shoulders as her legs wrap around the royal blue blur's hips.

Sonic begins pounding Amy's flower at full speed, and it's only a few seconds before Amy screams into Sonic's ears. "SONIC I'M GOING TO CUM!!!!"

Sonic smiles and gently bites on Amy's delicate shoulders with his sharp fangs. This extra bit of pleasure sends Amy over the edge.

Her luscious body shakes as she orgasms, and she screams Sonic's name at full volume. "SOONNIIIC!!!!"

Sonic smiles down at Amy. Sweat has just begun to form on her fur, and her jade green eyes are sparkling with sexual satisfaction.

Sonic's deep voice makes Amy shiver. "This is why I had the soundproof glass installed."

Amy gave Sonic a kiss. "I'm glad. Now, I'm assuming you haven't cum yet?"

Sonic shakes his head. "Not yet, but I'm nowhere near finished yet, my love."

Amy smiles. "Then why are you still talking?"

Sonic moves to Amy's left nipple, dark pink and soft to the touch. Sonic's tongue snakes out and lightly licks the large nipple, making Amy moan loudly. "Oh yes Sonikku!"

Sonic begins to gently suckle on the nipple, making Amy shudder. He switches nipples, and Amy shivers as she feels the gentle suckling on her right nipple. She'd forgotten that Sonic was still inside her until she felt him start thrusting again.

Her moans border on screams as Sonic speeds up his thrusts. "Yes baby! Harder! Deeper! Faster!"

Nodding, Sonic suckles on Amy's left nipple again, rubbing the right nipple with his left hand, and rubbing her clitoris with his right hand.

His pace speeds up again, and Amy screams. "UH! UH! UH! OH WOW! YES SONIC! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!! FASTER!!"

Again, Sonic rails Amy at full speed and power. Both hedgehogs are sweating and panting heavily now, but neither hedgehog cared. The full moon shone brightly on the two mating hedgehogs like a spotlight on a stage. Sonic and Amy just didn't have an audience.

Amy's hormones are pumping at full strength now, and she makes her announcement again. "UH! SONIC! I-I'M GOING TO-TO CUM AGAIN!!!"

The royal blue speedster shouts a reply to his sakura wife. "AH! ME TOO AMES! GET READY!!"

Amy nods. "CUM INSIDE ME SONIC!!"

Sonic gives a few more thrusts, then holds as his thick shaft pulses. His grip on Amy's shoulders tightens as he unloads into Amy's core, screaming her name. _"AMY!!"_

At the same time, Amy shakes and draws blood from Sonic as her orgasm tears through her stunning body. Her warm juices spray onto Sonic's legs and lower abdomen as she screams his pet name. _"SONIKKU!!!!" _

Sonic pulls out of Amy and flops onto the now-soaked blue silk bed sheets. Amy flops on top of him, and both hedgehogs inhale the scents. Sonic loved Amy's pheromones, and Amy loved Sonic's odor. The two pairs of green eyes meet, followed by a tender kiss.

Amy speaks first after the kiss breaks. "Mating with you feels (panting) _SO_ much better (panting) without a condom, Sonikku."

The cerulean hero chuckles. "I agree. (panting) I'm hoping you're not (panting) done yet."

Amy giggles. "I'll let you know. (panting) I can't help that (panting) being in heat increases my endurance."

Sonic smiles. "I'm not complaining one bit."

The pink hedgehog kisses Sonic again, then gets on all fours, tail in the air. "You have another area my love."

Sonic gets the lube and climbs back on the bed. He lubes up his member, then lubes up Amy's tight anus. Tossing the lube onto the floor, Sonic positions himself behind Amy. "Ready honey?"

Amy nods. "I'm ready sexy."

Sonic nods and gently enters Amy's ample rear. She moans and shudders as all 8 inches fill her firm backside. "Ohhh yesss… I always love that feeling."

Once she feels Sonic's groin on her rear, Amy nods and Sonic begins thrusting. He gives Amy's rear a few spanks as he thrusts, and Amy moans. "Oh yes… Please, Sonic… Go faster."

Sonic nods and speeds up, reaching around and pinching Amy's large nipples. The sakura hedgehog tosses her head back, skipping the moaning and going right to the screaming. "Yes! Uh! Yeah! Harder! Deeper!"

Sonic chuckles. "I'll never get tired of your sounds, sweetheart."

Amy sighs as Sonic speeds up again. She manages one thought. 'The pleasure is _so_ incredible. I knew Sonic was awesome in bed when we first made love nearly five years ago. He was great then, and he's still great now.'

Sonic has a thought of his own. 'It doesn't seem that long ago when Amy and I first got together. Looking back, I'm glad I grew a pair and asked Amy to be mine.' Amy and Sonic's hormones once again override their thinking.

Amy looks back to her cobalt husband. "UH! UH! SONIKKU!! I'M GETTING CLOSE! AH!"

Sonic grunts his reply. "Me-Me too Ames! Here it comes!"

Giving a few more thrusts, Sonic holds as he unloads in Amy's ample rear. He pinches Amy's nipples as he shouts her name at a loud volume. "AMY!!"

Sonic's pressure on Amy's dark pink nipples makes her orgasm yet again. Her juices spray onto Sonic's legs as she screams her husband's name. _"SONIC!!!"_

After their simultaneous orgasm passes, Sonic collapses onto the bed, and Amy gently lays her head on his chest. The pink and blue hedgehogs are sweating profusely and can barely breathe.

Amy's the first to speak. "Wow. (panting) I'm satisfied (panting) but I want more (panting)."

Sonic shakes his head. "I'm not sure (panting) I can continue Amy (panting)."

Amy's face has a playful look on it as her sparkling green eyes look into Sonic's shining emerald green eyes. "What's this? (panting) The incredibly skilled Sonic the Hedgehog (panting) can't go on? I told you (panting) that you should have taken (panting) your endurance pills."

Sonic chuckles. "I hope (panting) you're joking Ames."

Amy giggles. "Of course. I would still like you (panting) to pound me again though."

The blue speedster kisses his rose-pink wife. "I'll see what I can do. (panting) Which area should I start in?"

Amy assumes the position. "Start in my rear, babe. It always feels good."

Sonic positions himself behind Amy. Once his shaft is erect again, Sonic inserts himself back into Amy's anus. Amy moans loudly, then squeals when Sonic pulls her off the bed and leans her against him. Amy puts her head on Sonic's right shoulder, and he begins thrusting again.

Amy moans loudly and wraps her arms behind Sonic's head, kissing him passionately. Sonic returns the kiss and gently drags his claws along Amy's flat stomach up to her 36C breasts. Amy gives a loud muffled moan and takes handfuls of Sonic's long quills. The kiss breaks and Sonic once again bites Amy on her shoulders with his fangs. Amy's loud moaning makes Sonic smile, and he speeds up his thrusting into her ample backside.

Amy begins screaming as Sonic pinches her large dark pink nipples. "OH YES! FASTER! DEEPER! MORE DAMMIT!!"

The royal blue hero laughs and goes full speed into Amy's tight anus. The screams that the rose-pink hedgehog is making drive Sonic wild inside, and it's not long before Amy tenses up.

Her body shakes as her next orgasm races through her body, and her juices spray onto Sonic's legs as she screams his pet name. "SONIKKU!!!"

As she orgasms, Sonic unloads into her rear yet again, also screaming her name. "AMY!!!"

After they finish climaxing, Sonic pulls out of Amy and helps her back on the bed. Joining her, Sonic snuggles up to his wife, panting. "Okay. (panting) I think (panting) I'm done."

Amy uses the Puppy Face on him, also panting. "Please Sonikku? (panting) I'll do all (panting) the work this time."

Sonic melts when Amy uses the Puppy Face. "Fine. (panting) But this is it for me."

Amy smiles. "Fine with me. (panting) I'm about done as well."

Amy's velvet lips press against Sonic's lips as she mounts him. She moans as she lowers herself onto Sonic's massive member. Once their groins connect, Amy begins riding Sonic again, but much gentler this time.

Sonic spanks Amy a few times, and Amy sighs with pleasure. "Please spank me again my love. It always feels good when you spank me."

Sonic spanks Amy a few more times, and Amy begins riding Sonic faster. Her moans get louder, and then Sonic begins thrusting upward as she lowers herself. "Oh yes! Okay! Get back on top! Finish us up Sonic!"

Sonic frowns. "You said you were going to do all the work."

Amy growls to him. "Just do it!"

The blue blur rolls his pink wife under him and begins thrusting at a fast pace. Amy's claws dig into Sonic's tough back and her legs wrap around Sonic's hips.

Her screams nearly deafen Sonic, but he doesn't care at this point. _"UH!! AH!! OH YES!! HARDER!! FUCK ME HARDER SONIC!!!" _

Sonic focuses his remaining energy and pounds Amy's womanhood at full speed and power, loving the squishy sounds he hears. Amy holds Sonic as close as she can, loving the penetration of his massive 8 inch shaft. Their lips meet as Sonic once again pinches Amy's large nipples.

The kiss breaks after a few seconds, and Amy makes her announcement. "SONIC! I-I'M GOING TO CUM A-AGAIN!!!"

Sonic manages to shout his reply. "ME-ME TOO AMY!!"

Amy nods. "CUM INSIDE ME AGAIN SONIKKU! PLEASE!! I WANT TO FEEL YOUR SEED ENTER ME AGAIN!!"

Sonic thrusts a few more times, then unloads into Amy's drenched flower. He gives the soundproof glass a challenge as he screams Amy's name as loud as he can. _"AMY!!"_

Just as she wanted, Amy feels Sonic unload inside her. Just after he orgasms, Amy reaches her final climax. Her claws draw more blood from Sonic as she shakes with the powerful orgasm. As she climaxes Amy screams Sonic's name at full volume. _**"SOONNIIIC!!!!**__ UH!! WOW! _Sonic! You-You just gave me another multiple orgasm… Four in a row this time. Oh wow."

Sonic somehow rolls Amy back on top of him, still inside her. He didn't care, and didn't have the strength to pull out of her soaked womanhood.

Amy sighed contently on Sonic's chest. "We haven't made love (panting) like this since… (panting)… Well, ever."

Sonic kissed the top of Amy's head as their scents began to work their magic. "That was incredible, Ames. (panting) Wow. I don't know (panting) what to say. Just wow."

Amy giggles. "I second those feelings."

The two hedgehogs share one last kiss and close their sparkling green eyes.

Sonic yawns. "Goodnight Amy Rose Hedgehog. I love you. So much."

Amy yawns now. "Goodnight Sonic T Hedgehog. I love you too, and happy birthday."

Sonic and Amy are quickly asleep, their bodies glowing with the love they share.


	13. Babies On The Way

A SonAmy Story Sequel: Chapter 13 – Babies On The Way

A few weeks go by, and Sonic and Amy are visiting Tails and Cream. It's a little cool outside, unusual for southern California. The blue hedgehog is wearing a gray long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and his blue speed shoes. Amy had decided on a green long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and green shoes.

The hedgehogs were playing with the Prower triplets while Tails and Cream got dressed. The orange fox picked an orange shirt, blue jeans, and socks, since he didn't plan on leaving the house today. Cream was ahead of Tails as they entered the living room. She was wearing a white shirt, brown skirt, and socks as well. The triplets and Dash go to play in the play room while their parents talked.

Tails nods to Sonic. "How have things been, Sonic?"

Sonic shrugs. "Things have been fine. Amy gave me the most awesome 27th birthday present."

Amy bolts to the bathroom when Sonic mentions this. Cream gives Sonic a confused look, and he shrugs. "Don't know what to tell you Cream."

Just then Amy's weak voice is heard. "Cream… I need your help."

The rabbit frowns and goes to the bathroom. Tails and Sonic continue talking, with Tails daring to ask about his challenge. "So, did you two try for the challenge?"

Sonic frowns, the emerald green eyes glazing over. "Dude, how many times do I have to say no? Ames and I thought it was unnecessary. Either way, we would have beaten your challenge."

Tails' ocean blue eyes sparkle. "Oh really? Let's hear about it."

While Sonic and Tails talk, Cream and Amy are in the bathroom. Amy's busy vomiting and Cream's holding her quills to keep them out of the awful stuff.

Cream sighs. "Do you think you could be pregnant again Amy?"

The pink hedgehog shrugs after flushing the toilet. "Possibly. Do you have a pregnancy test?"

Cream nods and gets one. "How long has it been since you and Sonic had sex?"

Amy thinks. "We did a few days ago, but before that was on Sonic's 27th birthday a few weeks ago."

Cream nods and gives Amy the pregnancy test. "I think I know what the results will be, but go ahead."

Amy takes the test as Cream rejoins Sonic and Tails. "Amy's not feeling well Sonic."

The royal blue hero frowns. "I hope she's not sick. Dash could catch it."

Tails chuckles. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Sonic."

Cream nods, but doesn't mention that Amy's suffering from what she is as well.

_**-5 minutes later-**_

Amy walks out of the bathroom and plops on the couch beside Sonic. "Sonikku?"

He looks at her. "Yes Ames?"

Cream stops Amy here, and turns to Tails. "Miles, I'm pregnant."

Tails' jaw drops and he stutters. "You're-You're p-p-pregnant? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Cream giggles and kisses him. "I wanted to wait until the right moment."

Sonic turns to Amy again. "Do you have anything to share?"

Amy nods and nuzzles Sonic. "I'm pregnant too."

Sonic wrapped Amy's face in his hands. "You-You mean… I'm having another child?"

Amy giggles. "Yes my love. You're going to be a father again."

Sonic's strong arms wrap Amy in a tight hug. "I-I don't know what to say, baby. But I _do_ know I'm very happy."

Tails and Cream are rejoicing as well. Dash and the Prower triplets heard what their parents said, and Dash speaks up. "What does that mean?"

Sonic answers. "You're going to have a little brother or sister, Dash. The same goes for the Prower triplets."

All four kids just smile and keep playing.

_**-Three hours later-**_

Sonic, Amy, and Dash appear in their living room in a flash of blue light.

Dash smiles up at Sonic and Amy in that cute way. "Mommy? Daddy? Can we watch a movie?"

Amy smiles. "Of course Dash. Which one would you like to watch?"

Dash gets the movie he wants, and the three hedgehogs cuddle together. Dash sings along and this makes Sonic and Amy join in every once in a while. Once the movie was over Amy gets Dash ready for bed.

Once he's asleep, Amy rejoins Sonic and kisses him. "Something's on your mind."

Sonic chuckles. "I don't know how you knew, but you're right. While I believe the pregnancy test, I think we should go to Doctor Alnilam just to make sure."

Amy smiles. "If you say so Sonic."

He kisses Amy and the two hedgehogs watch TV for a little while longer. 10 PM comes around, and Amy turns off the TV while Sonic locks the door. After the lights are turned off the two hedgehogs walk upstairs to their bedroom. They undress and climb under the blue silk sheets on Sonic's king sized bed.

Wrapping his arms around his rose-pink wife, the cobalt hero cuddles her close. "Goodnight Amy. I love you."

Amy kisses Sonic and snuggles as close as she can get to him. "Goodnight Sonic. I love you too."

About 5 minutes passes, and Sonic and Amy are in a peaceful sleep.

_**-Two days later, Station Square Care Center-**_

It's January 18th now. Amy's lying on the couch with her head in Sonic's lap. Her jade eyes are closed, and Sonic is massaging her head.

Sonic smiles at his purring wife. "You look so cute."

Amy smiles but says nothing. A few minutes pass, and Doctor Alnilam comes into the lobby with Tails and Cream behind him. "Well, this is interesting."

Tails chuckles. "What are you two doing here?"

Sonic smiles. "We're confirming Amy's pregnancy."

Cream frowns. "You didn't believe the pregnancy test?"

Amy finally speaks. "You should know Sonic by now Cream. He likes to be sure."

Tails nods. "Cream's pregnancy will be high risk since she's already had triplets."

Sonic gives a confused look to Doctor Alnilam, who nods. "Since she's had three children already, her body may encounter problems during the pregnancy."

Amy frowns. "What about me?"

The doctor thinks. "You should be fine Mrs. Hedgehog, but we'll see. Now, Mr. and Mrs. Prower, please let me know if complications arise."

The fox-rabbit couple nods and they carry their triplets out of the care center. Doctor Alnilam nods to the hedgehogs. "Your turn now."

Dash is called over, and the three hedgehogs follow the doctor to his office. Once they enter, Dash gets in one of the chairs. Sonic picks Dash up, sits in the same chair, and puts Dash in his lap. Amy takes the other chair. Doctor Alnilam gets a needle and takes a blood sample from Amy.

He sends it off to be analyzed, then sits on his desk. "Well, how is Dash doing?"

Sonic smiles. "He's coming along fine. As expected, he's very fast, and shows all the tendencies I do."

Doctor Alnilam chuckles. "Excellent. Well, I'm expecting Amy's second pregnancy to be just like her first. A normal one. It'll be just like when she was pregnant with Dash."

Amy suddenly runs to the bathroom, making the doctor chuckle. "There will be more of that as well."

Dash points to the stethoscope the doctor had. "Doctor, what's that thing?"

Doctor Alnilam smiles. "This is a stethoscope. It helps me hear heartbeats."

The bluish-purple hedgehog is allowed to play with the stethoscope, and Amy returns from the bathroom a few minutes later. "Sorry about that."

Sonic smiles. "Feel better?"

The pink hedgehog rejoins her blue stud. "I sure do."

Doctor Alnilam chuckles. "You've been through it once, you'll be fine."

Amy frowns. "I hope so."

Sonic speaks again. "Come back in three days?"

The doctor shakes his head. "No need. I'll call you when the results come in."

Dash is allowed to keep the stethoscope, and the three hedgehogs walk back to their house.

_**-Sonic and Amy's House-**_

The front door opens and Dash speeds into the house. Sonic and Amy enter, and Sonic shuts the door. Amy goes to the bathroom again, and Dash turns his green eyes to his father.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy?"

Sonic chuckles. "Surprisingly that's normal, Dash. Your mother is carrying your brother or sister, and sometimes it makes her a little sick."

Dash nods. "Should I use the stetho – steto – How do you say it?"

The cobalt speedster chuckles. "Stethoscope."

The bluish-purple hedgehog repeats after Sonic. "Steth-o-scope."

Sonic ruffles Dash's quills. "Good job, son."

Amy comes back into the living room. "Sorry again. This baby's apparently planning to make me vomit a lot more than Dash did."

Dash runs up to her. "Can I use this on you, Mommy?"

The sakura hedgehog smiles. "I feel fine now, but if you must, you may."

Dash gives Amy a checkup. "You're okay, Mommy."

Amy chuckles and sits on the couch. "Thank you Doctor Dash."

The two male hedgehogs join her on the couch and watch a few movies on TV. 8 PM comes around, and Amy has Dash go to bed.

Dash gives Amy that adorable face little children have. "Can I stay up later Mommy? Please?"

Amy melts inside, but Sonic shakes his head. "Do as your mother says Dash."

Dash nods and hugs his parents. "Goodnight Mommy and Daddy. I love you both."

Sonic and Amy reply. "We love you too Dash. Sleep well."

Dash goes upstairs to his room, and Amy turns to her husband. "Why wouldn't you let him stay up?"

Sonic frowns. "He needs his rest, Amy. Besides, we really don't let him stay up late unless it's the weekend."

Amy nods. "Yes, but one day a week isn't bad, is it?"

Sonic shakes his head. "No, but if we let him have one day, then it'll be two, and then three."

Amy sighs and cuddles up to Sonic. "I understand, my love. I hope you reconsider."

Sonic shrugs. "We'll see babe."

The two hedgehogs watch TV a little longer, then Amy locks the door and Sonic turns off the TV. He also turns off the lights, and joins Amy in their room. Sonic takes off his blue shirt and jeans, his blue speed shoes, and also his black boxers. Amy takes off her green shirt, pink skirt, green boots, and then joins Sonic in bed.

She snuggles up to him and sighs contently when she feels his strong arms wrap around her. "I love your arms around me Sonikku. I feel so safe when they hold me."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "Why do you think I do it so much?"

Amy giggles and kisses him. Sonic kisses back and holds her as close as he can. After a few minutes of nuzzling and purring, the hedgehogs say goodnight to each other and fall asleep.


	14. Sonic Gets An Unexpected Visitor

**Note: I'm really sorry this chapter is so short. I thought it was longer when I wrote it... I guess you could call it a filler chapter. Sorry again.**

A SonAmy Story Sequel: Chapter 14 – Sonic Gets An Unexpected Visitor

Three days pass, and the phone rings. It's Doctor Alnilam calling with the blood sample results.

Sonic answers the phone. "Yes?"

The doctor chuckles. "Sonic, it's Doctor Alnilam, and I'm calling with the blood sample results."

Sonic nods. "I'm listening."

Doctor Alnilam reads the results. "Well, Amy's pregnant. The pregnancy test she took at Tails and Cream's house was right, but we know how you like to be sure."

The blue hero laughs. "It's just in my nature. I believed the pregnancy test was right, but I like solid proof."

The doctor nods. "Well now you have it. I'll need to see you in five months for the first sonogram on the second child. How is June 22nd?"

Sonic thinks for a second. "Sounds good. I'll let Amy know."

The call ends and Sonic hangs up the phone. Turning around, he finds Amy and Dash. Sonic jumps a little, and then all three hedgehogs laugh. Amy's dressed in a green turtleneck shirt, blue jeans, and green boots. Dash is wearing a red shirt, light blue pants, and red shoes.

Amy smiles at her royal blue husband. "Who was that, Sonic?"

Sonic ruffles Dash's quills and kisses his rose-pink wife. "That was Doctor Alnilam. The first sonogram for our second child is on June 22nd."

Amy nuzzles Sonic's chest through his black shirt. Her hands take hold of two belt loops on Sonic's blue jeans, and she stands on his black speed shoes. The green eyes shine, and Sonic smiles.

He knows what Amy's thinking, and his deep voice makes Amy shiver. "Not in front of our son, Ames."

Amy giggles and gives a sultry reply. "After he goes to bed then?"

Sonic winks and smiles at Dash. "Alright buddy, what do you want to do today?"

Dash pulls on Sonic and Amy's hands. "Let's go to the park. Come on Daddy! Mommy let's go!"

Sonic and Amy allow Dash to pull them outside. Sonic locks the door, and the three hedgehogs go to the park.

_**-That night-**_

Sonic is seen tossing and turning. He's having a nightmare. The cobalt hedgehog suddenly sits bolt upright, screaming. "AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

Panting and sweating profusely, Sonic looks around and then realizes it was another dream. His emerald green eyes are full of fear, but soon he calms down. Shaking his head, Sonic climbs out of bed and walks out to the balcony. The cool February air quickly cools Sonic off, and he puts his head in his hands.

_**-Sonic's POV-**_

After I walk out to the balcony I hang my head in my hands. "What is causing me to have this nightmare?"

My thoughts race as I try to figure out why this is happening to me. A soft gentle voice makes me turn around. "Sonic?"

My green eyes find Amy walking out to me. Her own green eyes show that she's very concerned. "It's two in the morning. Is everything okay?"

I shake my head and turn away from her. "No. Everything's not okay. I keep having nightmares."

Amy presses her stunning body against me, and her voice is gentle. "What kind of nightmares, my love?"

Wrapping my arms around her, I feel a few tears fall from my eyes as I answer. "They're about our coming child."

_**-Amy's POV-**_

While I'm wrapped in Sonic's arms, I feel something hit my head. Looking up, my jade eyes find tears falling from Sonic's emerald eyes.

I nuzzle his chest, and then nuzzle under his chin. "What are you seeing?"

Sonic's voice is shaky. "I see you, and you're in the hospital."

I nod, growing concerned. "Go on, Sonikku."

Sonic holds me tightly to him. "I've had this nightmare several times before, but it felt too real this time Ames."

I bury my face in his chest and whisper to him. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Sonic gently rubs my back. "I didn't want you to worry, my love."

Our talking is interrupted by another female voice. "So this is the sadness I've picked up on."

_**-Normal POV-**_

Sonic and Amy look around but find no one. The voice speaks again. "Don't worry you two. It's Tikal. Before I locked on to your grief, I was busy meditating."

Sonic frowns. "If you don't mind, we'd like our privacy back."

Tikal's voice echoes back to him. "It's a little too late, Sonic. I know you're both worrying about your coming child."

Amy sighs. "Well, say what you need to say."

Tikal now appears as a blue outline of herself, and she hesitates. "Oh my… Um, I don't mean to point this out, but you two know you're both naked right?"

Sonic and Amy blush, then Sonic replies. "You should know that getting dressed isn't thought of after the mating ritual is performed."

Tikal laughs. "I sure do. By the way Amy, I'm jealous."

Amy giggles to herself, then Tikal continues. "I know you're worried, but worrying will only make things worse for the growing child."

Sonic nods. "What do we do?"

The bluish outline of the pinkish echidna chuckles. "You keep living your life."

The sakura hedgehog glances to her cerulean stud, and finally asks the important question. "Will our child live?"

Tikal frowns. "Even though these special herbs I'm using help me talk with you, they don't reveal the future. I'm sorry, but I don't know."

Amy puts her head on Sonic's chest again, and he looks at Tikal's outline. "Tikal, do you know if there will be something like this happening to Tails and Cream?"

Tikal shakes her head. "I don't know Sonic. I have a feeling that it may, but like I just told Amy, I can't see the future. Now, I have to get back to Knuckles and the kids. Take care you two."

The outline fades, and moonlight once again bathes the hedgehogs in its light. Walking back inside, Sonic and Amy climb back into bed and snuggle together.

Amy sighs contently when she feels Sonic's arms wrap around her. "I love being in your arms Sonikku."

He kisses her, then frowns. "What was Tikal talking about when she said she was jealous?"

Amy teasingly strokes Sonic's member as she answers. "Isn't it obvious?"

Sonic thinks for a second, then it hits him. He laughs and rubs noses with Amy. "I get it now. I'm apparently bigger than Knuckles is, but did you have to tease my manhood to make your point?"

Amy giggles. "No, but you got the point, didn't you? Now try and get some sleep, okay honey?"

Sonic nods and closes his eyes. "I will. Goodnight Amy. I love you."

Amy closes her eyes. "Goodnight Sonic. I love you too."

Sonic and Amy are soon in a peaceful sleep, dreaming about their second child.


	15. Poker At The Hedgehog Residence

A SonAmy Story Sequel: Chapter 15 – Poker At The Hedgehog Residence

June 22nd comes, and it's 9:30 AM. Sonic wakes up first and looks down to Amy. She's snuggled up close to Sonic, a smile on her face. This makes Sonic smile, but he knows they can't stay long.

Leaning close to Amy's ears, Sonic's deep voice is heard in a gentle whisper. "Time to wake up baby."

The pink hedgehog's ears twitch, then she yawns. Opening her green eyes, Amy smiles at her royal blue husband. "Good morning my love."

They share a kiss, then Sonic nuzzles Amy tenderly. "It's almost time for the sonogram."

Amy nuzzles back, sighing contently. "I know, but I just want to lay here with you for a few more minutes."

Sonic chuckles. "Well, that would be nice, but you know Doctor Alnilam keeps a tight schedule."

Amy giggles. "Yes he does. Alright then. Let's get ready."

Sonic climbs out of bed, then helps Amy out of the bed. She's now 5 months pregnant, and needs a little help getting around. Sonic helps Amy into the shower, then joins her. 30 minutes later the two hedgehogs dry off and get dressed. Dash takes the bathroom, and he's done showering in 15 minutes. Sonic dresses in a blue shirt, black shorts, and his blue speed shoes. Amy picks a red sundress and matching sandals. The two hedgehogs check on Dash and find he's chosen a blue shirt, matching shorts, and black shoes.

After eating breakfast, Sonic joins hands with Amy and Dash. "Chaos Control."

The hedgehog family disappears in a flash of blue light.

_**-Station Square Care Center-**_

A flash of blue light radiates in the lobby, then three hedgehogs appear. Doctor Alnilam walks into the lobby. "I need the Hedgehogs and the Prowers please."

Sonic, Amy, and Dash all get a confused look on their faces, then see Tails, Cream, and their triplets.

Tails laughs. "Well, didn't expect to see you here."

Sonic nods. "Same here. How are things going with your pregnancy Cream?"

The rabbit smiles. "So far so good. What about Amy?"

Amy puts a hand on her enlarged belly. "Same as you. Nothing to report on."

The two families follow Doctor Alnilam into Exam Room 4. There are two beds, two sonogram machines, and the doctor turns to them. "I'm sure you're confused, so let me explain. Since I'm fairly busy today I had to schedule you both at the same time."

Amy and Cream are helped onto the beds, then Sonic and Tails help Doctor Alnilam get the area ready. Once they're ready the doctor has the females expose their bellies. He layers the special jelly onto Amy and Cream, then turns on the machines. Dash and the Prower triplets watch with curious eyes.

Dash again speaks for the kids. "Doctor, what are you doing?"

Doctor Alnilam smiles. "These machines will help us see how the coming children are doing, Dash."

The four kids nod, and the doctor gives the attachments to Sonic and Tails. First to be observed is Tails and Cream's child. "Let's see… First, this will be a female child. Like your previous daughter, she will resemble you, Cream."

The rabbit wipes a few tears from her chocolate eyes and smiles at Tails. "She looks so beautiful Miles."

The orange fox blushes then turns to the four children. "Come take a look."

They walk over and their eyes widen. Sonic and Amy smile at their nephews, niece, and son.

One triplet turns to Sonic. "Uncle Sonic, will she look like this when she arrives?"

The cobalt speedster chuckles. "No. The doctor says she'll look like your mother."

The female triplet looks at Amy. "Aunt Amy, what about your child?"

The rose-pink hedgehog giggles. "Patience young one. I don't know yet."

Doctor Alnilam is preoccupied with showing Tails and Cream the child's features. "You can see the two ears here, and the hands and feet here. The umbilical cord is doing fine, and you can just start to see the tail right here."

Cream gives Tails' right hand a squeeze, then Doctor Alnilam turns off their machine. "So far everything looks fine. The child is developing normally, and nothing looks out of place."

Cream fixes her clothing and Tails helps her off the bed.

They join their children and Dash as the doctor goes to Sonic and Amy. "Okay Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog. Let's take a look at your child."

Sonic and Amy wait patiently as Doctor Alnilam looks over the image on the screen. "Okay. Your child is also female. You're going to have a daughter this time around."

Amy pulls Sonic over and nuzzles his abs. The doctor points out the features again. "Here's the tail just starting to form. The ears are here, hands and feet are here. The umbilical cord is doing just fine as well."

The machine is turned off, and Amy is helped off the bed. The doctor washes his hands and escorts the two families to the lobby. "Both of you are looking good. Come back again in two months for the second sonogram."

Everyone nods, then the two families walk to Sonic and Amy's house.

_**-Sonic and Amy's House-**_

The front door opens and four children dart to the playroom. Amy and Cream sit on the couch while Sonic and Tails get out a poker table. Knuckles and Shadow arrive a few minutes later, and Sonic smiles when Samuel runs into the house.

Shadow and Rouge chuckle, and the black hedgehog picks the brown squirrelhog up. "You ready to lose, faker?"

Sonic grins. "You only win in your mind, young grasshopper."

Tails and Knuckles try to keep from laughing, but fail. Shadow glares at them. "Ha ha ha, it is to laugh."

Tikal and Rouge join Amy and Cream on the couch while Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow play some Texas Hold 'Em Poker. For some reason, the boys decided to wear cowboy outfits. The girls were confused but watched with interest. Every once in a while the children would fight over a toy, so the game stopped for a bit while order was restored.

Cream was busy making a tumbleweed, much to the confusion of Amy, Rouge, and Tikal. 45 minutes goes by, and Cream has finished the tumbleweed. Giving a nod, Cream throws it at the boys. The other three females had been informed of Cream's plan and willingly played along. Basically, the four families had re-created a showdown scene from a western movie.

The tumbleweed bounces lightly across the poker table. Rouge and Cream whistled, then Amy and Tikal chimed in. "Wah wah waaah."

The girls repeated this sequence, and it made the boys smile. Shadow won this particular hand, but with 5 Aces. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles glare at him.

Shadow blinked. "What?"

The other three guys leaped on the black hedgehog. "Cheater!"

It was a play fight, but they pretended to be serious.

You could hear Tails trying not to laugh. "You cheater!"

Sonic is heard next, trying to speak with a cowboy accent. "You didn't think you would get away with that, did yer?"

Next is Knuckles. "First, not teaching me Chaos Control, and now this? That's low Shadow."

Shadow tried to get out from under then other three males, but couldn't because he was laughing. "Okay! Haha! Alright! I-Hehe-I won't cheat again! Hahaha!"

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles get off of Shadow and help him up. Meanwhile Rouge, Tikal, Amy, and Cream are howling with laughter. A few minutes go by and they finally stop laughing, wiping tears from their eyes. The poker game resumes, and eventually Knuckles wins.

The red echidna chuckles. "So what do I win?"

Tikal sidles over to him, swaying her hips and giving her fiancé a naughty wink. "You get one of the best gifts a woman can offer her mate."

Knuckles' amethyst eyes sparkle, and he grins. "Perhaps I should win more often."

Shadow, Tails, and Sonic glare at him, then look at their mates. Amy, Cream, and Rouge shake their heads.

Rouge speaks for the group. "You didn't win, so you get nothing."

This is when Tikal and Knuckles get their quadruplets and leave, since Knuckles didn't want to wait any longer for his reward. After they leave, the girls laugh at the faces their partners have. It was a mix of shock, sadness, and disappointment.

Amy walks over to her blue stud. "Don't worry Sonic, it's only for the rest of the week."

Sonic tickles his pink wife. "I see. Well, perhaps I should tickle you until you change your mind."

Amy squirms as Sonic tickles her. "Hahaha! Okay! I sur-hahahaha-I surrender! Hahahahaha!!"

Sonic stops tickling her and helps get the other kids under control.

Shadow picks Samuel up and takes Rouge's hand. "I'll win the next time you have a game, faker."

Sonic laughs. "Keep telling yourself that."

Shadow, Rouge, and Samuel vanish in a flash of green light. Tails picks up two of his triplets and puts them on his shoulders.

Cream gets the other of the triplets and joins Tails. "Thanks for having us over guys. Will we see you for the second sonogram?"

Amy nods. "Well, since we're both scheduled to be there, I guess you will."

Sonic says goodbye to the Prower family, then shuts the door. Turning to the sakura hedgehog, Sonic smiles. "Well, what do we do now?"

Amy looks at the clock, which says it's 5 PM. "Well, it's 5 PM. I'm not in the mood for the mating ritual, so how about a walk in the park?"

Sonic nods. "I think that's fine. Dash, you want to go chase some animals?"

Dash is immediately with his parents. "You know it Daddy. Let's go."

Dash pulls Sonic and Amy out to the front porch. "Come on! If we don't hurry the animals will be gone."

Sonic locks the door, and joins hands with his wife and son. "I guess we better take the short way."

The hedgehog family vanishes in a flash of blue light.

_**-8 PM-**_

Another flash of blue light radiates in the living room, and three hedgehogs appear. Sonic carries Dash upstairs to bed, since the bluish-purple hedgehog can barely keep his eyes open.

Dash dresses in his Sonic pajamas and hugs the actual Sonic. "Goodnight Daddy. I love you."

Sonic hugs his son, ruffling the short quills. "Goodnight son. I love you too. Very much."

Amy joins them and Dash hugs her. "Goodnight Mommy. I love you."

Amy gives Dash a kiss to his head. "Goodnight Dash. I love you too."

Dash climbs into bed and closes his jade green eyes. Soon, he's asleep. Sonic and Amy go to their room and undress, then climb under the blue silk sheets. Amy cuddles up to Sonic, putting her head on his chest. She sighs happily when Sonic wraps his strong arms around her body. Sonic's emerald green eyes look into Amy's jade green eyes.

The rose-pink hedgehog presses her soft lips against her cobalt husband's lips, purring softly. Sonic kisses back, purring and rubbing Amy's back.

The kiss breaks, and Amy closes her eyes. "Goodnight Sonikku. I love you so much."

Sonic gently nuzzles Amy. "Goodnight Ames. I love you too. More than you know."

Sonic and Amy are soon asleep with Amy wrapped protectively in Sonic's strong arms.


	16. Oceanside Passion

A SonAmy Story Sequel: Chapter 16 – Oceanside Passion

July comes around, and as usual it's very hot. To this point there hasn't been a summer day that hasn't reached 100 degrees. We find Sonic, Amy, and everyone else at the beach. They'd somehow found a place to put their stuff in the middle of all the people there.

Sonic and Amy are watching Dash play with the Prower triplets, Samuel, and Knuckles and Tikal's quadruplets. Neither family noticed the news reporters walking around on the beach.

The Station Square News Network found Sonic and Amy and ran up to them. "Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog, do you have a few minutes?"

The pink and blue hedgehogs look at each other and shrug. Amy decides to watch Dash while Sonic handled the reporters.

He stands up and brushes the sand from his blue swim shorts. "Well, what is it you want this time?"

The reporters sweat drop, then ask their first question. "Are you planning to schedule any interviews for TV?"

Sonic shakes his head. "No. I'd have done a few by now if I had planned on any TV interviews."

The next question is for Amy. "Mrs. Hedgehog, when is your next child due?"

The sakura hedgehog shrugs. "I don't know the exact date, but it'll be close to October."

She calls Dash to her, and the bluish-purple hedgehog speeds over. "Yes Mommy?"

The reporters smile. "You must be Dash. What's it like having world heroes like Sonic and Amy for parents?"

Dash thinks for a second. "Well, since Mommy and Daddy are heroes, I wonder sometimes if I'll ever have to take over for them at some point."

The news team turns to Sonic and Amy. "Are you expecting this to happen?"

Sonic shrugs. "It's not something he needs to worry about right now. Go on and play, son."

Dash speeds back to the water, and Amy joins Sonic, brushing some sand from her green two-piece bathing suit. "Dash may or may not pick up where Sonic and I leave off, but don't pressure him to do so."

The reporters nod and move on to another group of people. Amy turns to Sonic. "Is our son really going to do what we do? Be a hero?"

Sonic watches Dash as he answers. "It'll be his choice to make, but that's at least 15 years down the road. I don't see it happening, but you never know. There aren't any threats to humanity right now, so we'll just have to wait and see."

The pink hedgehog presses against her blue husband, and he holds her close, making sure he's careful about her enlarged belly.

**WARNING: The rest of this chapter is a SonAmy lemon. If you're not over 16 (going by Fanfiction's definition of 'mature') DO NOT read the rest of this chapter. Go to chapter 17.**

_**-9 PM-**_

Sonic and Amy are once again seen at the beach, but this time they're alone. The beach is deserted, and the full moon shines brightly overhead. There's a light breeze stirring the warm night air, and the waves crash gently on the shore.

Sonic and Amy approach the sandbar where they got married, and Sonic smiles at Amy. "Remember this place Ames?"

Amy giggles. "Of course, Sonikku. This is where we got married."

Sonic chuckles. "Actually that sandbar is where we got married."

Amy playfully hits his arm, then smiles. "It's been five years since we've been there, and I think we should visit."

Sonic nods. "Chaos Control."

Sonic and Amy disappear and then reappear on the sandbar. It's high tide, and ¼ of an inch of water flows gently over the area. Amy's jade green eyes shine brightly in the moonlight.

Sonic was stunned. "Ames… Your eyes…"

The sakura hedgehog blushes. "Yes, Sonikku?"

The blue blur tries to keep speaking, but can't. Amy giggles. "I'm assuming my eyes are blowing your mind?"

Sonic only nods, and Amy nuzzles Sonic's chest. "The same thing is happening with your eyes, my love. Every time I look into them, my heart flutters in my chest. The moonlight just adds extra effect."

Sonic's deep voice makes Amy's body heat up. "I feel chills down my spine whenever I look into your eyes, Amy Rose. That hasn't changed in our entire relationship."

Amy feels Sonic's strong arms wrap around her, and she leans against him. "I love you Sonic. Always have, and always will."

Sonic gently kisses Amy's cheeks. "I love you too Amy, and always will."

The rose-pink hedgehog turns to her royal blue husband, and her silky lips meet Sonic's lips. Their arms entwine around each other, and their tongues begin a slow, sensual wrestling match. Even after more than five years of marriage, Sonic and Amy still felt fireworks in their heads and chills down their spines. A few minutes go by, and the kiss finally breaks. Sonic and Amy look into each other's sparkling green eyes for what seemed an eternity, though it was only a few minutes.

Amy holds onto Sonic's black shorts by the belt loops on them. "Sonikku? I want to perform the mating ritual. Right here, right now."

Sonic is shocked. "Here on the sandbar? It's a public place, Amy."

She nods. "Yes, but we're beyond the breakers. It's also at night, and no one's going to see or hear us."

Sonic smiles. Amy was right, and the shining jade green eyes made it impossible to refuse again.

Amy shivers when Sonic's deep voice is heard in her ears. "Well then, let's get started."

Amy gently pulls on Sonic's blue shirt as he takes off his blue speed shoes. Amy removes her green sandals. Sonic removes his blue shirt, revealing the chest and abs Amy loved almost as much as she loved Sonic himself. Amy takes off her purple maternity shirt and matching bra, revealing her supple breasts. Just like when she was pregnant with Dash, they've grown in size, preparing for the production of breast milk.

Sonic pulls Amy to him and gently kisses her. His hands slowly begin to pull Amy's green skirt and green underwear off of her long legs. The pink hedgehog unbuttons Sonic's black shorts and begins pulling them down, along with his black boxers. The kiss finally breaks, and Amy begins to nibble on Sonic's neck and shoulders.

The cerulean speedster gives a low growl, and Amy bites on his shoulders. Another low growl makes Amy trail her kisses down Sonic's strong chest to his nipples. Sonic begins purring as Amy's soft tongue gently licks his left nipple. Amy smiles when Sonic takes handfuls of her soft, shoulder-length pink quills and holds her in place. Amy begins lightly dragging her claws along Sonic's abs as she suckles on his left nipple.

Sonic shivers and moans. "Ohh Amy…"

Amy moves to the right nipple as her while her right hand rubs Sonic's left nipple. The blue hero moans Amy's name louder, making her body heat up even more.

The sakura hedgehog gets on her knees, and her sparkling green eyes look into Sonic's emerald eyes. "Well, it didn't take long for you to get turned on, did it?"

Sonic chuckles. "For you, it never takes very long."

Amy blushes. "Awww, you're so sweet Sonikku."

Now Sonic blushes. "So are you Ames."

Amy gently begins licking and sucking on Sonic's testicles. Sonic holds Amy in place, moaning her name loudly. His moans are music to Amy's ears, and she finally moves to Sonic's member. Licking her lips, Amy's right hand begins stroking the 8 inch appendage as her tongue teases the tip.

Sonic shivers visibly and looks down at his wife. "That feels incredible Amy. Oh wow."

Amy locks her jade eyes with Sonic's emerald eyes and deep throats all 8 inches of his throbbing manhood.

Sonic shudders. "Yes Amy. Please keep going."

The pink hedgehog starts bobbing her head along Sonic's length as she pinches Sonic's nipples. The speedster feels his member pulse, and he makes his announcement. "I'm going to cum baby."

Amy moans, then Sonic erupts in orgasm. Amy releases his pulsing manhood and moans as his thick seed sprays onto her face, dripping down her luscious body to her swollen breasts.

Sonic smiles. "That looks awesome honey."

Amy giggles. "I'm glad you think so, sexy. Can I have more?"

Sonic nods. "Go for it."

Amy wraps Sonic's shaft in her swollen mounds and begins massaging it.

Sonic begins to gently pull on Amy's long quills, moaning her name. "Oohhh yesss… Amy that feels so good."

Amy begins licking the tip of Sonic's huge appendage when it becomes visible from between her breasts. Sonic shudders and Amy increases her pace.

Sonic begins panting a little as his pleasure quickly rises. "Amy-Amy that feels so good."

Amy speeds up once more, then Sonic reaches his limit. "Amy! Yes Amy! Here it comes!"

Amy's eyes light up as Sonic unloads on her face again. The speedy hedgehog yells Amy's name as he climaxes. "AMY!"

After his orgasm passes, Sonic looks down at his wife. Her face is covered in his seed, and this makes him smile. "You seem to enjoy having my seed on your face, baby."

Amy giggles. "You seem to have forgotten how much of a freak I am for you."

Sonic shrugs. "I think you just reminded me. However, it's my turn."

Amy lays down on her back, shivering as her fur gets wet by the water gently flowing over the area. Sonic crawls on top of her, being careful about her enlarged belly.

Amy feels Sonic's muzzle on the left side of her neck, and she moans. "Ohh Sonic…"

He moves to the right side, and gets more moaning from Amy. The rose-pink hedgehog moans loudly when she feels Sonic's sharp fangs on her delicate shoulders.

With her hormones screaming, Amy pants to her cobalt stud. "S-Sonic… I need you inside me."

Sonic smiles, his shining emerald green eyes meeting Amy's sparkling jade green eyes. "I'm not done yet."

Amy growls. "Dammit Sonic, hurry up."

Sonic moves to Amy's sensitive breasts, his tongue gently sweeping her right nipple. This makes Amy moan loudly, and Sonic begins to suckle on the nipple. Amy begins grinding her soaked womanhood on Sonic's thighs. Sonic moves to Amy's left nipple, as his left hand rubs Amy's right nipple.

His right hand begins rubbing Amy's clitoris, and Amy starts screaming. "YES SONIC! MORE! OH YES!"

Sonic's thumb rubs her clit and his middle finger rubs Amy's G Spot. The sakura hedgehog begins writhing in pleasure, screaming loudly. _"SONIC! UH! I'M GOING TO CUM!!" _

Sonic smiles, then Amy erupts in orgasm. Her body shakes as the powerful climax rips through her, and she screams her stud's name. _"SONIC!!!" _

Sonic looks at Amy and smiles. Her eyes are closed in ecstasy, and she's panting heavily. Once she calms down, her eyes open, and she smiles at Sonic. "Sonikku… Oohhh… That was strong, but it felt incredible."

Sonic chuckles. "I'm not done yet."

Amy nods. "Then stop talking and get going again."

Sonic spreads her legs and begins to softly trace a sensual path around Amy's lower region. Amy holds Sonic in place, taking handfuls of his long quills and moaning softly. "Oohhh yeah… Just like that my love."

Sonic reaches up and gently pinches Amy's sensitive purple nipples. Amy begins writhing and screaming again. "SONIC! YES! I LOVE YOU SONIC T HEDGEHOG! MORE DAMMIT!"

Sonic gives a muffled reply. "I love you too Amy Rose Hedgehog."

Now Sonic begins to gently nibble on Amy's sensitive clitoris and Amy screams loudly. _"SONIKKU! I-I'M GOING TO CUM AGAIN!!" _

Sonic speeds up his actions, and he feels Amy tense up. The tingles race throughout Amy's body as she screams Sonic's name as loud as she can. _**"SOOONNIIC!!! UH! **__Uh! _Oh wow. Ohhh…"

The blue blur's face gets covered in Amy's warm juices as they spray from her dripping flower. After cleaning her up, Sonic sits up and smiles. "I'm surprised no one's heard us yet."

Amy giggled. "I told you the breakers would cover our sounds. Now, lay on your back."

Sonic does so, and Amy lubes Sonic's manhood with some of the juices from her soaked core. "I know we don't have any lube, so this will have to do."

Sonic nods, and Amy finishes lubing him and herself up. Amy positions her tight anus over Sonic's manhood, and lowers herself onto it. She squeals a little from the pain, since her juices only worked so well. Sonic holds onto Amy's hips, and she slowly begins riding him.

Amy's swollen breasts bounce freely with every movement, and she starts moaning as the pain slowly goes away. "Ohh yeah… You're so deep in me, Sonic… I love how it feels. Can I go faster?"

Sonic smiles. "You're asking to go faster? It's fine with me babe. Go as fast as you want."

Amy digs her claws into Sonic's shoulders and speeds up. This makes all 8 inches of Sonic's huge manhood fill Amy's ample rear completely. For extra penetration, Sonic thrusts up when Amy comes down.

His actions make Amy moan loudly. "Oh! Yes! Ahh! Sonic! Uh! So thick! So hard! Oh yeah!"

Sonic releases Amy's hips and inserts three fingers into her leaking flower. This double-penetration move makes Amy's pace increase as the pleasure screams through her body.

Sonic's free hand is used to pinch Amy's sensitive purple nipples, and Amy screams to her husband. _"SONIC!! UH! I-OH!-I'M GOING TO CUM!!" _

Sonic nods. "Don't hold back Amy."

Amy nods and her next orgasm hits a few seconds later. Sonic winces as her claws dig into his shoulders. Amy shakes as her juices spray onto Sonic's abdomen, screaming is pet name. _**"SONIKKU!! **__OH SONIC!! UH!_ UH! Uhhh…. Damn. I feel… Well, I can't describe it."

The sturdy blue hedgehog smiles at his stunning pink wife. "I love your sounds, Ames."

Amy sighs. "I love how big your manhood is."

Sonic sits up and kisses Amy tenderly. "I hate bursting your bubble here, but I haven't cum."

Amy pouts. "You suck. How close are you?"

Sonic shrugs. "I'll let you know. I think we need to change positions for best results though."

Amy pouts again. "But I like you inside me Sonikku. Can't you stay inside me _and_ change positions?"

Sonic thinks for a second, then nods. He has Amy face away from him, then get on all fours. This results in him winding up on his knees, never once pulling out of Amy's backside. Once they're both ready, Sonic begins thrusting into Amy's firm rear.

Amy tosses her head back and screams. "HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER DAMMIT!!"

Sonic speeds up and spanks Amy a few times. Amy's hormones are going all out now, and her only focus is mating with her royal blue husband. Sonic reaches around and begins pinching and rubbing his rose-pink wife's sensitive nipples.

Amy screams back to him. "SONIC! UH! UH! FASTER! DEEPER! PLEASE! DON'T HOLD BACK!"

Nodding, Sonic pounds Amy's ample backside at full speed and power. He also takes one hand and rubs Amy's swollen clitoris.

Amy shudders, then turns to Sonic. "UH! SONIC! I'M GOING TO CUM!!!"

Sonic grunts his reply. "Me-Me too baby. Get ready!"

Amy nods. "CUM INSIDE MY ASS, SONIC!! PLEASE!!"

Sonic grips Amy's hips tightly, then holds as he unloads into Amy's firm backside. He yells Amy's name as his strong orgasm tears through his ripped frame. "AMY!!!"

At the same time, Amy has another strong orgasm. Her juices spray onto Sonic's thighs as she screams his name at full volume. _**"**__**SONIC!!!**__**"**_

Sonic gently pulls out of Amy's rear and collapses onto the sandbar, panting heavily. He makes the water splash around him, and grunts when Amy gets on top of him. She's also panting heavily, and she simply smiles at Sonic.

The blue hedgehog smiles back at the pink hedgehog. "Whoa. (panting) I don't remember (panting) ever making love (panting) like this."

Amy sighs contently. "I do. (panting) It was when I (panting) was in heat on your (panting) 27th birthday."

Sonic nods. "Are you in heat now?"

Amy giggles. "No, that was last week (panting) but this works just fine."

Sonic chuckles. "I agree. (panting) Now, are you ready for the last part?"

Amy nods. "What took you so long?"

Sonic gets Amy on all fours again, but then changes his mind. "Ames, I have e new position I'd like us to try."

Amy's eyes light up. "Really now? Well, let's try it."

Sonic sits down then has Amy sit on his legs, known as the Lotus position. Amy inserts Sonic's 8 inch shaft into her soaked flower, moaning as the huge organ fills her completely. "Ohhh…. Already I love this position."

Sonic nods and nuzzles Amy's chest. "When you're ready, we can continue."

Amy wastes no time, and begins riding Sonic's massive member. Chills race up Amy's spine to her head as the new feeling makes her shiver with pleasure. Sonic leans his head forward and gently bites Amy's left shoulder.

The pink female hedgehog moans loudly. "Ah! Yes Sonic! Do that again! I love it when you bite me!"

Sonic repeats the action on her right shoulder, and Amy speeds up. Her womanhood pulses with the waves of pleasure she's getting, and she kisses her sturdy blue husband. The muffled moaning only makes the two hedgehogs more aroused.

The kiss breaks, and Sonic grunts to Amy. "Go-Go faster Amy."

The response is immediate, and Amy starts screaming. "SONIC THIS FEELS SO GOOD!!"

Sonic begins to pinch and suckle on Amy's swollen purple nipples. This makes Amy's breath catch in her throat and then _really_ start riding Sonic's meaty manhood.

Sonic was surprised, considering Amy was 6 months pregnant. "You're really going hard (panting) considering you're pregnancy."

Amy nods. "I know. (panting) It just feels so good Sonikku!"

Sonic resumes suckling on Amy's sensitive nipples, and Amy resumes screaming. "OH! OH! AH! SONIC!! I'M GOING TO CUM!!!"

Sonic smiles. "Let it out, baby. No one will hear us."

Amy is panting heavily, and she tosses her head back. Her orgasm crashes over her like the waves on the beach, and she screams at a volume that would shatter glass. _**"**__**SOOONNIIIC!!!!!!"**_

After her orgasm passes, Amy flops against Sonic, still shaking from her last orgasm. Sonic rubs the sakura hedgehog's back as she recovers.

He chuckles when he feels Amy's opening occasionally pulse as the juices keep flowing from it. "I'm going to assume that was a multiple orgasm."

Amy nods. "Yes. (panting) This time it was (panting) five orgasms in a row. I'm still orgasming (panting) right now, so give me (panting) a few minutes."

Sonic was more than surprised. "Damn Ames. Are you able to continue?"

Amy nods again. "Yes, but this will be it for me."

Sonic nods. "Alright. Let me know when you're ready."

Amy nuzzles Sonic's neck and then licks it as her reply. Sonic gives a deep chuckle and gently rubs Amy's back.

After five minutes, Amy nods and looks at Sonic. "Alright, let's go."

Sonic stands and keeps Amy's body wrapped around him. Amy smiles. "This should be good."

Sonic smiles and starts thrusting upward into Amy's drenched flower. Amy gently begins pulling on Sonic's quills and moans as his huge appendage penetrates her. "Oh. Yes. Oh yeah Sonic. I love you so much. Faster dammit faster!"

Sonic pinches Amy's swollen and sensitive nipples, and speeds up his thrusting. Amy kisses Sonic as passionately as she could, her loud moans becoming muffled once again. Amy has only one thought during this entire time. 'I know this will be ending soon, but this is one of the best mating rituals Sonic and I have ever had. Well, I think so anyway.'

Sonic has a thought of his own. 'Amy may not be in heat, but this is awesome. I actually think this is a lot better than Amy being in heat.'

Amy begins screaming as Sonic spanks her. "HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER DAMMIT! KEEP IT COMING SONIKKU!!!!"

Sonic starts pounding Amy's dripping womanhood as hard and fast as he can. Amy screams at full volume. _"UH! UH! SONIKKU!! I'M GOING TO-TO CUM!! AH!" _

Sonic shouts his reply. "ME TOO AMY! MMPH! HERE IT COMES!!!"

Amy yells back to him. "CUM INSIDE ME AGAIN SONIC!!!"

Sonic holds onto his sakura wife's hips as he thrusts a few more times. He then holds as his thick seed roars into Amy's pulsing flower, yelling her name as loud as he can. _**"AMY!!" **_

At the same time, Amy's final orgasm tears through her body. Her claws dig into Sonic's back and she draws blood, shaking violently as she tosses her head back and screams into the night. _**"**__**SOOOONNIIIIC!!!!!!!**__**" **_

After their orgasms pass, Sonic pulls out of Amy and nearly falls down. Amy can't stand, and Sonic has to keep holding her. Both hedgehogs are shaking and can barely breathe. Amy's jade green eyes are bright with her love for Sonic, and Sonic's emerald green eyes show the same for Amy. They don't speak for a few minutes as they try to catch their breath.

Amy eventually speaks. "Just so you know, that was the best sex we've ever had."

Sonic nods. "I agree. Now, it's time to go home. Tails is probably wondering where we are."

Amy lays her head on Sonic's left shoulder, and then they vanish in a flash of blue light, completely forgetting about their clothes.

_**-Sonic and Amy's House-**_

A flash of blue light radiates in Sonic and Amy's room. The pink hedgehog climbs into bed as Sonic goes to say goodnight to Dash.

The bluish-purple hedgehog is fast asleep, and Sonic smiles. "Goodnight Dash. I love you."

Tails comes upstairs and immediately covers his eyes. "Dude, why are you naked?"

Sonic laughs. "Amy and I just got back from our beach walk, which wound up becoming a mating session. Anyway, thanks for watching Dash again. Sorry it took so long."

Tails smiles, still not looking at Sonic. "It's no problem at all. Goodnight Sonic."

Tails leaves and Sonic locks the door. Turning off the lights, Sonic joins Amy in bed. She wastes no time snuggling up to her husband.

Sonic wraps his arms around Amy as best he can, making her sigh happily. "That was incredible Sonikku. Actually, it was beyond incredible. That was on a level most only dream about."

Sonic nods. "I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did. If we can move tomorrow, we need to make sure no one saw us or heard us."

Amy giggles. "I really don't care if they did or not, but I understand why you want to make sure."

The two hedgehogs kiss and close their eyes. Amy yawns and nuzzles Sonic under his chin. "Goodnight Sonic. I love you."

Sonic pulls Amy as close as he can, being careful with her enlarged belly. "Goodnight Amy. I love you too."

Sonic and Amy are asleep in less than five minutes, their bodies glowing with the love they share with each other.


	17. Tikal's Warning

A SonAmy Story Sequel: Chapter 17 – Tikal's Warning

August 22nd comes, and we find Sonic and Amy with Tails and Cream in the lobby of the Station Square Care Center. Amy's getting her head scratched by Sonic as he usually does when they're in the Care Center. Tails and Cream are cuddled together in the chair next to them. Dash is playing with the Prower triplets in the designated play area.

Doctor Alnilam arrives in the lobby at 10 AM and calls the two families. "Prowers and Hedgehogs, come with me please."

The kids are gathered and the two families follow the doctor to the examination rooms. Exam Room 11 is set up for the two families, and Doctor Alnilam shuts the door. "Alright. This is the last time you have to see me before childbirth. Once you're ready we can begin the sonograms."

Sonic and Tails help Amy and Cream get on the beds. Both females sigh as their back muscles relax. Soon they're hooked up to the sonogram machines, and Doctor Alnilam layers the special jelly onto their exposed stomachs. Sonic and Tails take the attachments and make a few passes on their wives' exposed bellies. Dash and the Prower triplets watch as the images slowly appear on the screens. Amy, now 25, watches her screen with hopeful green eyes.

Her cobalt husband smiles at the image. "There we go."

Sonic's emerald green eyes shine as they look at his rose-pink wife. The doctor comes over and looks at the screen. "Okay. Well, the fetus is doing well. The eyes are fine, hands and feet are good. The umbilical cord is just fine, and the placenta is where it should be at this point in the pregnancy."

Amy gasps as Sonic and Doctor Alnilam see the baby kick the womb. Sonic chuckles and speaks to the growing child. "Easy now. You've been good so far. Save the kicking until after we get home."

Doctor Alnilam chuckles, and turns off the machine. Amy gives Sonic's hand a squeeze, and the doctor smiles. "Your daughter is looking just fine, Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog."

Sonic helps Amy off the bed, and they join Tails and Cream. The orange fox and cream-colored rabbit watch as Doctor Alnilam looks at their child. His brown eyes narrow as they focus on one area. "Well, everything is alright. The child is developing normally."

Cream and Tails look at him, then Amy speaks up. "But…"

The doctor sighs. "But the location of the umbilical cord is bothering me. It's functioning fine, but it's too close to the fetus for my comfort. However, the child _should_ be okay. In cases like this, the cord usually stays where it is. I'm going to assume the child will be a little larger than normal, as was the case for your triplets."

Tails and Cream nod, then Sonic speaks. "Will the child encounter any problems before childbirth, considering the location of the umbilical cord?"

Doctor Alnilam shrugs. "As I've said, the child should be fine, but I'd like Mr. and Mrs. Prower to keep a close eye on this situation. Sonic, I'd like you and Amy to help out with them, please."

The pink and blue hedgehogs nod, and Doctor Alnilam turns off Tails and Cream's sonogram machine. The fox and rabbit thank the doctor, and leave the Care Center.

The doctor washes his hands and turns to the hedgehog family. "See you for the child's delivery."

Sonic thanks Doctor Alnilam, joins hands with Amy and Dash, then says the two famous words. "Chaos Control."

The three hedgehogs disappear in a flash of blue light.

_**-That night-**_

It's 3 AM, and Sonic is tossing and turning in his sleep. Once again, he's having a nightmare. He suddenly sits bolt upright, screaming again. "AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

He's sweating profusely, but Amy has once again slept through it all. Sonic gets out of bed and walks to the balcony. The emerald green eyes look out over the quiet city, and a gentle breeze stirs the long quills that were four inches past his shoulders.

Sonic's ears twitch when he hears a gentle voice. "Sonikku?"

It was Amy, and she walks over to him, nuzzling his left arm. "Did you have another nightmare?"

The speedster nodded and pulled his sakura wife to him. Amy feels a few tears land on her quills, which extended three inches past her shoulders.

Her green eyes are laden with concern as she looks up to Sonic. "What did you see this time?"

Sonic shook his head, his voice shaky. "No… No I-I can't say."

Amy turns his head s that he looks into her eyes. "Tell me please."

Sonic takes a breath. "This time, you _and_ the child died in childbirth."

Amy gasped. "No… Sonic, why would this happen?"

A female voice replies. "It's because you two keep worrying about it."

Sonic and Amy turn around and find a bluish outline of Tikal.

Amy frowns. "You again?"

The pinkish echidna's outline nods. "Yes, and once again, you two are naked. Did you perform the mating ritual again?"

Sonic shook his head. "No. We always sleep naked. What are you here for now?"

Tikal sighs. "It seems your nightmares aren't so unreasonable anymore Sonic."

Amy presses as best she can against Sonic. "Our child dies?"

Tikal shakes her head. "All I can say is that Sonic's nightmares will come true. Given that you and Cream are pregnant at the same time Amy, it may or may not happen to you. Then again, it could, and it'll spare Tails and Cream's child."

The pink hedgehog cries silently into her blue stud's chest. Sonic turns to the bluish outline of the female echidna. "You know who this happens to, don't you?"

Tikal nods. "I do, but I'm not allowed to say. I'm sorry Sonic."

Sonic gently rubs Amy's back as Tikal continues. "Tails and Cream will get a visit from me tomorrow night. They won't know who this will happen to, just that it'll happen."

Amy keeps whimpering into Sonic's chest, so he speaks again. "So you're just here to warn us?"

Tikal nods. "Yes, Sonic. I'm sorry I can't tell you more."

Sonic smiles. "It's okay. Amy and I definitely appreciate it."

Tikal's bluish outline fades and leaves Sonic and Amy alone on their balcony. Sonic helps Amy back into their room and back into bed.

Amy clings tightly to Sonic, her grip on his fur like a vice. "Sonikku… I'm so scared… I don't want our child to die… I don't want to die either… Oh Sonic!"

Amy buries her face in Sonic's chest again, crying openly. Sonic holds her close and gently rubs her back. "Shh…. I have you Amy… Try to calm down."

Amy continues to cry, her body heaving with her sobs. Sonic goes to his next attempt. He begins singing to Amy. The song he chooses is called "God Only Knows" by the Beach Boys.

"_I may not always love you, but long as there are stars above you, you never need to doubt it, I'll make you so sure about it… God only knows what I'd be without you…." _

As he sings, Amy slowly stops crying, and her breathing slows. Once Sonic finishes singing he checks on his wife. She's peacefully asleep with a smile on her face. Sonic cuddles Amy as close as he can, and falls asleep.

_**-Two days later-**_

Sonic, Amy, and Dash are watching TV when a knock is heard on their door. It's Tails and Cream with the triplets. Sonic lets them in, and smiles as the kids go to the playroom. The fox and rabbit join the two hedgehogs on the couch.

Cream is the first to speak. "We got a visit from Tikal last night. She said she visited you two as well."

Amy nods. "She has. Twice."

Tails chimes in now. "Tikal has warned us that one of the coming children will die."

Sonic nods. "She should have also told you that I've been having nightmares about this for a long time now."

Tails nods. "She did. What are we to do?"

Amy frowns. "We don't have much choice. Our only option is to let things happen."

Cream presses against her twin-tailed husband. "But it scares me. I don't want my child to die."

Amy nods. "Your fears are equally shared by me Cream, but there's nothing we can do."

Sonic and Tails nod, then Amy gives the blue blur a nudge. He takes the sakura hedgehog's hint, and looks at the fox-rabbit couple. "Have you guys kept a watch on your child?"

Cream nods. "Miles and I are like hawks, Sonic. So far everything seems fine, but it's tough to give a certain answer without the proper equipment."

Sonic nods. "I understand Cream. I'm just trying to do as Doctor Alnilam asked."

Tails smiles. "We appreciate it Sonic."

Amy and Cream suddenly gasp at the same time. Sonic and Tails give them confused looks until they explain at the same time. "I just got kicked."

The boys chuckle and rub their wives bellies, occasionally getting kicked.

_**-9 PM-**_

Tails and Cream gather their children and leave Sonic and Amy's house. Sonic locks the door and turns off the lights while Amy helps Dash get ready for bed. Sonic joins them in Dash's room, and the bluish-purple hedgehog hugs his royal blue father and rose-pink mother.

"Goodnight Mommy and Daddy. I love you."

Amy kisses Dash and Sonic hugs him. "Goodnight Dash. We love you too."

Dash climbs into bed and his parents go to their room. Sonic and Amy undress and climb under the blue silk sheets. Sonic cuddles Amy to him, making her sigh contently. They share a sweet kiss, and close their green eyes.

Sonic gives Amy another kiss to the top of her head. "Goodnight Amy. I love you."

Amy nuzzles Sonic under his chin. "Goodnight Sonic. I love you too."

The two hedgehogs are soon asleep, snuggled close together.


	18. Tragedy Strikes

A SonAmy Story Sequel: Chapter 18 – Tragedy Strikes

September arrives, and we find a party at Sonic and Amy's house. It's Dash's 5th birthday party, and the house is alive with party sounds. Tails, Cream, Sonic, and Amy Rose are on the couch. Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles and Tikal are also there, watching the children play together.

For gifts, Sonic and Amy had given Dash custom made bluish-purple speed shoes. Tails had given Dash some tools for the models of the X Tornado and Blue Typhoon he was given a few years earlier. Cream and Tikal hand-wove a bluebell flower necklace with special herbs to protect Dash in the future battles he may face, should he decide to become a world hero like his parents.

Knuckles had gotten Dash a carrying case for the piece of the Master Emerald he was given five years ago as a baby shower gift. Shadow and Rouge had agreed to give Dash stealth training for extra fighting prowess to go along with Cream and Tikal's gift.

Since Amy and Cream were now into the ninth month of their pregnancy, moving around wasn't easy. Sonic and Tails go get the chocolate cake and bring it into the living room.

Everyone starts singing "Happy Birthday" to the bluish-purple hedgehog, and after the song, Dash smiles. "Thanks everyone."

His jade green eyes shine as he blows out the candle, which is a number 5. As the cobalt speedster and orange fox cut pieces of cake for the guests, Amy smiles at Cream. "I can't believe it. Soon, we'll be giving birth to our daughters."

Cream nods, putting a hand on her large belly. "I can't wait for this to be over. Carrying the triplets was a lot tougher, but this is still pretty rough."

Amy laughs. "Believe me, I know. I don't think I could handle carrying three children like you did though."

Tails and Sonic join their wives, who lay their feet on their legs. Sonic rubs Amy's sore feet and ankles while Tails does the same to Cream.

Amy moans as Sonic works the tension out of her feet. "Oohhh, I needed this Sonikku."

Sonic blushes and continues working. Cream sighs as Tails rubs her feet. "This feels so nice, Miles."

Tails smiles and gives Cream's right hand a kiss. "I'm glad it does, Cream."

The other two couples take the chairs as they all watch movies on TV.

_**-5 hours later-**_

Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, and Tikal are barely awake. The kids are all asleep on the floor.

Rouge picks Samuel up off the floor and gently wakes Shadow. "Shad?"

The black hedgehog yawns and opens his crimson eyes. "Yes babe?"

The white bat blushes, and whispers. "It's time to go."

Shadow stretches, takes Rouge's hand, and says two words. "Chaos Control."

The family vanishes in a flash of green light. Tails and Cream gather their triplets, thank Sonic and Amy for having them over, and then leave. Knuckles and Tikal gather up their quadruplets, and leave after thanking the pink and blue hedgehogs. Amy yawns and turns off the TV while Sonic locks the door and carries Dash upstairs to his room.

After tucking him in, Sonic helps Amy off the couch and upstairs to their room. They undress and climb into bed. Amy faces away from Sonic, and smiles as Sonic's muscular arms wrap around her.

Sonic nuzzles the back of Amy's neck and speaks in a deep, quiet voice. "Are you ready for our second child?"

Amy nuzzles Sonic's left arm. "Of course. I _am_ a little worried about Tikal's warning though."

Sonic holds Amy as close as he can. "I know you are, but remember that Tikal said worrying about it would only make it worse."

Amy nods and closes her jade eyes. "I'm doing my best Sonikku, but I can't help it with the due date so close."

Sonic nuzzles Amy's right cheek. "Just relax and let things happen, baby. I know you'll be fine."

Amy purrs when Sonic nuzzles her cheek, then she rolls over and kisses him. "I believe you. Now, let's get some rest."

Sonic kisses Amy back and closes his emerald green eyes. "Goodnight Amy Rose Hedgehog. I love you very much."

Amy smiles. "Goodnight Sonic T Hedgehog. I love you very much, too."

The two hedgehogs are asleep in ten minutes, dreaming about their second child.

_**-Five days later-**_

It's now September 19th, and Sonic is awakened by his cell phone ringing. The speedster finds his phone and answers it. "Yes Tails?"

Tails is frantic. _"Sonic! You and Amy need to come to the hospital!"_

Sonic frowns, then yawns. "It's 2:30 in the morning, Tails. I hope you have a good reason for calling me."

The fox sighs. _"Does Cream being in the hospital count?"_

Sonic is suddenly wide awake. "I wish you'd said so sooner. Me, Ames, and Dash will get there in the next hour."

Tails smiles. _"Awesome. See you soon."_

Sonic ends the call and gently wakes Amy. "Ames? Wake up honey."

The sakura hedgehog growls and replies in a sleepy voice. "Why did you have to wake me up?"

Sonic climbs out of bed. "Cream's in the hospital."

Amy's eyes shoot open and she throws the bed sheets off of her. "We need to get to the hospital!"

Sonic laughs. "Calm down babe. There's plenty of time. Let's shower, then Dash can shower. After that, we'll go to the hospital."

Amy nods, and Sonic helps her out of bed. 35 minutes later, Dash takes his shower. Sonic dresses in a dark green muscle shirt, black shorts, and his black speed shoes. Amy picks a green maternity shirt, a loose-fitting pink skirt, and green sandals. Dash finishes his shower and decides to wear a blue shirt, matching shorts, and his bluish-purple speed shoes.

Sonic joins hands with his wife and son, and nods. "Chaos Control."

The hedgehog family vanishes in a flash of blue light.

_**-Station Square Hospital-**_

A bright blue flash radiates in the lobby of the hospital, then three hedgehogs appear. Shadow, Tikal, Rouge, and Knuckles are already there. The kids are playing in the designated play area, and Dash goes to join them.

Sonic and Amy join the other two families, and Sonic speaks first. "Any news yet?"

Shadow nods, and Rouge answers the question. "Tails and Cream are in Room 463. Cream's at 5 centimeters, so she has a long way to go."

Amy nods. "What about the child?"

Knuckles speaks now. "We haven't heard anything yet. Since this is the case, we can only assume the best."

Tails comes into the lobby and smiles at his friends and older brother. "Glad you all could make it. Doctor Alnilam is examining Cream again now."

Sonic smiles at his little brother. "I'm glad everything is going well so far."

Tails nods. "The nurses say I can have one person in the delivery room with me."

Shadow frowns. "That sounds a little fishy to me. We all know you're going to choose Sonic."

Tails shrugs. "Well, I _do_ know him better than the rest of you, so why shouldn't I choose him?"

Sonic rolls his eyes and joins Tails in Cream's room.

_**-Cream's Room-**_

The hedgehog and fox enter the rabbit's room. Doctor Alnilam nods to the two males. "Hello you two. Cream's at about 7 centimeters, so she still has a while to go."

Tails joins hands with Cream. "How do you feel Cream?"

She smiles. "A little tired, but I'm okay so far."

Sonic turns to the doctor. "How long do you think Cream will be here?"

Doctor Alnilam shrugs. "As long as she needs. It could be up to three days, including the day of delivery."

Sonic nods, and then Cream screams in pain. Tails winces as Cream squeezes his hand.

Sonic knows all too well what Tails is going through. "Tails, I hope you have a hand left after this. Amy damn near broke mine when she had Dash."

Tails laughs, then winces again as Cream has another contraction. The ocean blue eyes have a few tears in them when Sonic's emerald green eyes see them.

"Sonic, get an ice pack ready."

Sonic laughs and goes back to the lobby.

_**-37 hours later-**_

It's 4 PM on September 21st. Tails is in the lobby updating everyone on Cream. "She's at 9 centimeters, and the contractions are getting more frequent. Doctor Alnilam is thinking Cream will be giving birth very soon."

A voice comes over the PA system in the hospital. _"This is Doctor Alnilam. Tails Prower and Sonic the Hedgehog please come to Room 463."_

Sonic gives Amy a kiss. "It's time, honey."

Amy kisses back. "I look forward to good news Sonikku."

Sonic and Tails walk to Cream's room.

_**-Cream's Room-**_

The door opens to show Sonic and Tails. The two males enter the room, and Tails takes Cream's right hand.

A strong contraction hits, and Cream puts Tails' left hand in a death grip. "MILES PROWER! YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

Tails' eyes filled with tears as the pressure on his hand increases when the contractions hit. Sonic watches with concern in his emerald green eyes.

Doctor Alnilam puts on a pair of gloves and sits in front of Cream. "Okay Mrs. Prower, when I say push, you push as hard as you can."

Cream nods, and Tails almost begins crying when Cream squeezes his hand.

The doctor takes a breath. "Alright Cream. Push!"

The rabbit nods, takes a breath, then grits her teeth and pushes. The pain is intense, and tears stream from Cream's chocolate eyes.

For 10 seconds Cream pushes, screaming the whole time. "AAHHH!"

Doctor Alnilam has Cream stop to catch her breath.

Tails wipes Cream's face with a cool cloth. "You're doing fine Cream."

She smiles, and is asked to push again. 10 more seconds of pain, and the doctor has some good news. "You're crowning now Cream. One more push and you'll have your daughter."

Tails feels a nuzzle to his chest from Cream, then the rabbit is asked to push once more.

Tails gives his wife a smile. "You can do it."

Cream pushes as hard as she can, screaming loud enough to make Sonic cover his ears. Doctor Alnilam talks Cream through it. "Almost there… Come on, push… Got it. You're done, Cream."

Cream flops against the pillows. Tails looks at the doctor, then at the nurses who are leaving the room with the newborn.

Cream pants to her orange husband. "Miles… My baby! Where they taking my baby?"

Sonic and Tails follow the nurses and Doctor Alnilam.

_**-15 minutes later-**_

Sonic walks out to the lobby. Everyone stands, and Amy runs over to her royal blue stud. "Sonikku?"

Sonic's eyes turn to his rose-pink wife. Amy's face goes from hopeful to horrified when she sees the tears falling. "What happened?"

Sonic struggles to answer, and his voice is broken by his sobbing. "The child… It-It didn't make it."

Amy feels her own baby kick, then everyone gathers around the two hedgehogs. Sonic speaks a little louder so his friends can hear him. "Cream had a stillbirth…. The child was dead when Cream gave birth to it."

The shock races through the others, and tears flow unchecked from their eyes.

_**-Cream's Room-**_

Tails slowly walks into his wife's room. "Well, we tried for 15 minutes to help the child."

Cream nods, her eyes filling with tears. "What-What do you mean, Miles?"

The orange fox tried not to cry as he answered the rabbit, but failed. "You-You had a stillbirth C-Cream… Our child was dead when it came out."

Cream pulled Tails close and buried her face in his chest. "No… No, you're lying to me! You _have_ to be lying to me!"

Tails shook his head. "You know I'd never lie to you Cream. I'm so sorry…"

Cream held tightly to Tails and cried harder than she ever did before in her life.

_**-The lobby, two days later-**_

Tails and Cream join Sonic and Amy in the lobby of the hospital. Doctor Alnilam is there as well. "Tails, Cream… I'm so sorry about your loss."

He turns away, and tries to keep from crying. Tails frowns. "That's all you have to say?"

The doctor whirls on him. "Dammit Tails, you don't understand! That was the first child I've ever delivered that was already dead! It's not any easier for me than it is for you."

Doctor Alnilam goes into his office, and he can be heard crying openly.

Sonic gently pushes Cream and Tails toward the exit. "Come on. There's no need for us to be here right now."

The Prower triplets and Dash follow their parents out of the hospital.

_**-Sonic and Amy's house-**_

The three hedgehogs enter their living room. It's 8 PM now, and Dash is sent to bed. Sonic locks the door and helps Amy up the stairs. When they get to their room, Sonic and Amy undress and climb into bed.

Amy wastes no time pulling Sonic to her. "Sonic I'm so scared. What if our child dies? What if _I_ die?"

Sonic rubs Amy's back, gently talking to her. "Shh…. You won't die, and neither will our child."

Amy's tear-filled jade green eyes look into Sonic's emerald green eyes. "How do you know?"

Sonic smiles. "You've given birth to Dash, and I know you'll do the same with our next child."

Amy nuzzles Sonic's chest. "I trust you Sonic."

He smiles. "Good. Now let's get some rest, alright?"

Amy nods. "Goodnight Sonikku. I love you."

Sonic wraps his arms around his wife. "Goodnight Ames. I love you too."

Sonic and Amy are soon asleep, snuggled close together.


	19. Will History Repeat Itself?

A SonAmy Story Sequel: Chapter 19 – Will History Repeat Itself?

One week passes, and it's now September 28th. Amy was a little behind schedule with her second child, and Sonic was getting concerned. He was on the phone with Doctor Alnilam trying to figure out what was wrong. "She's two weeks past due, Doctor. What's going on with my wife?"

The doctor frowns on his end of the call. _"There isn't anything wrong, Sonic. Yes, she's behind two weeks, but this means she'll be giving birth in the next 36 to 48 hours." _

Sonic nods. "I see. So we should probably head over there pretty soon, right?"

Doctor Alnilam nods. _"The sooner the better Sonic."_

The call ends, and Sonic turns to find Amy looking at him. "Sonikku? Was that the doctor?"

Sonic smiles. "Yes babe. He recommends that we get to the hospital as soon as we can."

Amy helps Dash get ready for their stay, then rejoins Sonic. "Alright honey. We're ready."

Sonic joins hands with his wife and son, and then takes a breath. "Chaos Control."

The hedgehog family disappears in a flash of blue light.

_**-Station Square Hospital, 2 PM-**_

Sonic, Amy, and Dash appear in the lobby of the hospital, and they're immediately taken to Room 298.

Doctor Alnilam comes in a few minutes later, and nods to the hedgehog family. "Hello again. Mrs. Hedgehog, I'll need to examine you, so I'll give you a few minutes to change."

Sonic closes the curtain so Amy can change. Dash sees a red skirt, matching sandals, and a pink maternity shirt hit the floor. A few minutes go by, then Sonic opens the curtain again. Doctor Alnilam sits in front of Amy, putting on a pair of gloves.

Dash gets curious. "What are you going to do, Doctor?"

The doctor smiles. "I'm just going to examine your mother to make sure your sister is okay."

The bluish-purple hedgehog turns to his parents. "She'll be okay, won't she?"

Sonic nods, ruffling Dash's quills. "Of course she will, son."

Doctor Alnilam begins his exam once Amy's ready. "Mrs. Hedgehog, you're at about 7.5 centimeters. You've got a little while to go, but you're getting close."

Amy screams as a contraction tore through her. Dash covered his ears and Sonic holds Amy's left hand.

Amy's green eyes flashed when she looked into Sonic's emerald eyes. "SONIC T HEDGEHOG!! YOU DID THIS TO ME AGAIN!!!"

Sonic smiles and turns to Dash. "I'll have Tails come over so you have someone to play with."

Doctor Alnilam leaves the room after washing his hands, and Sonic sends a text message to Tails. _'I need you to come down to the hospital dude. Get Shadow and Knuckles to bring their families as well.' _

Tails replies in a few seconds. _'I'm assuming Amy's in the hospital for her childbirth?' _

Sonic smiles and replies. _'You got it.' _

Tails' reply is quick. _'Be there soon.'_

Sonic thanks the fox, then turns to Amy. "You feeling okay?"

Amy nods. "For now, honey. I can't wait for this to be over. I've carried this child for nine and a half months. I just want it to be over."

Sonic chuckles and kisses his rose-pink wife. "Very soon it will be, babe. You'll be holding our daughter in your arms in just a few hours."

Amy kisses her royal blue hedgehog stud. "Thank you for being here Sonikku. Your support is much appreciated."

Sonic smiles. "What kind of husband would I be if I wasn't? Of course I'd be here to support you."

They share a kiss, then Tails arrives with the rest of the group.

_**-Four hours later-**_

It's 6 PM now, and Doctor Alnilam is updating everyone on Amy. "Well, Amy's very slowly approaching delivery, and I mean _very_ slowly. When I examined her four hours ago, she was at 7.5 centimeters."

Cream speaks up. "Where is she now?"

The doctor checks his clipboard. "Mrs. Hedgehog is at 7.75 centimeters now."

Shadow frowns. "Do you know how much longer it'll take?"

Doctor Alnilam shakes his head. "At this rate, I don't know. Going at ¼ of a centimeter every four hours, it could be another 24 to 36 hours. However, she's nearing three weeks past due. That bothers me, because she's nearing a dangerous point. If she doesn't get any closer to naturally delivering, I'll have to induce labor."

Cream starts shaking a little, and Tails gently rubs her back. Rouge comes over and hugs the rabbit. "Amy will be fine. I know she will."

Knuckles looks at Tikal. "You got anything?"

Tikal nods. "This will be a very painful delivery. Sadly, what happened to Tails and Cream still could happen to Sonic and Amy."

Doctor Alnilam nods. "You're right Tikal. Amy's first delivery was much easier than this one will be."

The doctor leaves to check on more patients, and Tails sighs. "I really hope this child comes out okay."

Everyone nods and goes back to waiting.

_**-September 29**__**th**__**, 1:30 AM-**_

Doctor Alnilam comes back into the lobby. Tails is the only one awake, and he looks at the doctor. "How's Amy?"

The doctor sighs. "No change. I'm going to give it another four to six hours. If there's no change after that, I'll have no choice but to induce labor."

Tails nods and gently wakes the group. "So far, nothing has changed, and labor will probably have to be induced."

Sonic walks into the lobby at this point. His quills are drooping, and his eyes are bloodshot. Shadow and Knuckles help him get to a chair, and Sonic rubs his eyes. "Thanks guys."

Knuckles rejoins Tikal and looks to the blue speedster. "How's Amy doing?"

Sonic yawns. "She's sleeping now. It's fitful because of her contractions, but at least she's getting some rest."

Rouge chimes in now. "Sonic, you need to get some rest as well. You look horrible."

Sonic nods. "I know, but I have to be awake for Amy."

Tails shakes his head. "Get some rest Sonic. Doctor Alnilam is giving it another four hours or so. Even just three hours of sleep would help you."

Sonic was eventually convinced to lay down on the couch. Tikal sighs. "Such a dedicated father, going almost sleepless for nearly two days."

Cream nods. "He'll certainly need every minute of sleep he's getting now."

Doctor Alnilam shakes his head at the sleeping form of Sonic. 'I really hope everything works out.'

He goes about his way, silently praying Sonic and Amy's daughter came out okay.

_**-Five hours later-**_

It's 6:30 AM. Doctor Alnilam enters the lobby and looks over the sleeping families. He gently wakes Tails, then goes to the sleeping form of Sonic. "Sonic, wake up."

The cerulean hedgehog rolls over, and slowly opens his emerald eyes. "What time is it?"

Tails answers. "6:30 AM. What's going on, Doctor?"

The doctor frowns. "Amy's just gotten to 8 centimeters. I didn't want to do this, but labor has to be induced. Tails, let everyone know. Sonic, come with me."

Sonic yawns and follows the doctor while Tails lets everyone know about Amy.

_**-Room 298-**_

Sonic and Doctor Alnilam enter Amy's room, and Sonic gently wakes Amy. "Ames? Wake up sweetie."

The pink hedgehog slowly opens her jade green eyes. "Hmm? What is it Sonikku?"

Sonic rubs Amy's head. "The doctor will have to induce labor."

Amy's eyes widened. "What does that mean?"

Doctor Alnilam sighs. "You're almost three weeks past due, Mrs. Hedgehog. That baby needs to come out, thus labor must be induced."

He gets on the bedside phone. _"I need a nurse in Room 298 for childbirth please."_

A nurse entered the room less than a minute later carrying some towels. Sonic takes Amy's left hand, giving her a kiss. "You ready?"

Amy nods. "Let's get this child out."

Sonic nods to Doctor Alnilam, who sits in front of Amy and breaks her water. Amy screams as the contractions hit, putting Sonic's hand in a death grip. Doctor Alnilam takes a breath, visions of Tails and Cream's child entering his head.

Shaking his mind clear, the doctor looks at Amy. "Okay Mrs. Hedgehog. Push."

Amy takes a breath and pushes. 10 seconds of pain passes, then Amy collapses onto the bed, panting heavily.

Doctor Alnilam looks at her machines. "Your heart rate's a little high, Amy. Try to stay calm."

Amy nods, and is told to push again. The sakura hedgehog screams with the pain, threatening to break her blue stud's hand as she pushes. 10 seconds later, she flops on the bed again, sweating profusely.

Sonic wipes her face with a cool cloth. "You're doing great honey."

Amy smiles. "Thanks. What's the status on my baby, Doctor?"

Doctor Alnilam frowns. "You're making progress, but it's very slow."

Amy gives Sonic a worried look. "Is the baby okay?"

Sonic looks at the baby's heartbeat, shown on Amy's machine. "So far, yes."

The doctor nods. "Push again Amy."

Taking a breath, Amy pushes as hard as she can, screaming as loud as she can. "AAHHH!!!!"

Doctor Alnilam frowns. "Great. Your birth canal is closing."

Amy gets worried again. "What does that mean?"

The doctor gets some tools. "It means we need to get that baby out. Now."

Reaching between Amy's legs, Doctor Alnilam opens up Amy's birth canal just enough for the baby to come out. "Alright Amy, it's crunch time. Get this child out."

Amy takes a breath, and pushes for all she's worth. Sonic watches with his emerald eyes full of concern.

10 seconds pass, and Amy hits the pillows again. "What's taking this baby so damn long?"

Doctor Alnilam chuckles. "Well, I have good news. You're crowning now. One more push and your daughter will be here."

Sonic wipes Amy's face again. "You can do this, babe. I know you can."

Amy takes a breath, and pushes harder than she knew she could. Sonic winces as his hand is crushed.

Doctor Alnilam talks to Amy as she pushes. "Come on… Push, push, push."

Amy screams as she pushes. _"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" _

The doctor nods. "Got it. You're done."

Amy hits the bed, gasping for breath. Sonic cuts the umbilical cord, and wipes Amy's face, neck, and shoulders off with a cold cloth. "Good job. I'm very proud of you, honey."

Amy pants to him. "Where-Where's my baby?"

The pink and blue hedgehogs look at Doctor Alnilam. He's cleaning the newborn. The nurse cleans Amy up, then they await the doctor.

He's looking at the newborn, performing CPR. "Come on dammit, breathe!"

Amy's eyes fill with tears. 'Please don't let my child suffer the same fate Cream's did.'

Doctor Alnilam hangs his head and stands. He looks at Sonic and Amy, tears filling his eyes. Amy pulled Sonic to her and cried into his blue shirt and dark green shorts. Sonic let a few tears fall as well.

Then out of nowhere, a thin, high-pitched wail is heard, making everyone listen.

Doctor Alnilam's tears of sadness become tears of joy. "I-I can't believe it. She's alive."

Amy stutters. "Wh-What? She's alive?"

The doctor nodded and gave Amy her newborn daughter. Sonic nearly fell to the floor from relief.

He gives Amy a gentle nuzzle, and hugs Doctor Alnilam. "You have no idea how much this means to me and Amy. Thank you so much."

The doctor hugs back, being careful about Sonic's sharp quills. "You're very welcome. This is also personal redemption after what happened with the Prowers."

Sonic rejoins Amy and wipes a few tears from her eyes. "I can't believe she's finally here."

Amy nuzzles Sonic's abs. "Me either. I was so scared when I didn't hear her crying."

Sonic nods. "Me too Amy."

Sonic sends a text message to Tails. _'She's here Tails. Tell everyone they can come see her, but they have to be quiet.' _

In a few moments, a gentle knock is heard. Sonic opens up the door to find Dash, the Prower triplets, Samuel, and everyone else staring at him.

The royal blue hero chuckles. "Like I said, be quiet."

Sonic leads everyone to his rose-pink wife, who smiles at everyone. "We haven't named her yet. Does anyone have any ideas?"

Several names were suggested, but none sounded good. Amy looks at her husband. "Do you have any names, Sonikku?"

Sonic shook his head. "I think it's only fair that you name our daughter, Ames. Besides, I named Dash."

Amy nods and thinks for a few minutes. Everyone waits patiently, then Amy smiles. "Our daughter will be named… Lily."

Everyone nods their approval. Amy looks down to Lily, who opens her eyes. They were a bright emerald green color, perfectly matching Sonic's eyes. Her fur was a lilac color, just a few shades darker than Amy's fur. She was much a much lighter color than Dash, who was more of a lavender color. Three quills stuck out from Lily's forehead, and there was no doubt she would get the rest of Amy's looks when she was older.

Amy smiles at her daughter. "Hello Lily. I'm your mother, Amy. This is Sonic, your father."

Amy passes Lily to Sonic, and he gently speaks to her. "Hey Lily. I'm your father, Sonic. Welcome to the world."

Sonic turns to show Lily to the other three families. "The black one is Shadow, and the white one is his fiancée Rouge. Next to them are Knuckles and Tikal. Next are your Aunt Cream and Uncle Miles, but he goes by Tails. In front of them are their triplets, your cousins. Beside Knuckles and Tikal are their quadruplets. The brown squirrelhog is Samuel, Shadow and Rouge's son."

The emerald green eyes of the newborn simply stare at everyone, then turn back to Amy. She nods, her jade eyes shining.

Sonic gives Lily back to Amy, and she calls Dash over. "Dash, come see your new sister."

The bluish-purple hedgehog smiles at her. "What's her name Mommy?"

Amy chuckles. "Her name's Lily."

Dash's green eyes look into Lily's emerald eyes. "Hey Lily. I'm Dash, your older brother."

Lily yawns, giving a high-pitched squeak. Amy smiles. "Nap time for Lily, everyone."

Sonic and Dash hug everyone as they leave, then rejoin Amy. Dash gets a chair and is soon asleep. Sonic ruffles Dash's quills, then puts a chair beside Amy and Lily.

He sits in the chair, and Amy gives him a tender kiss. "Thank you so much, Sonic. I'm glad you were here."

Sonic kisses Amy back. "I wouldn't have been anywhere else, Amy. I love you."

Amy sighs happily. "I love you too Sonic."

It doesn't take very long for Sonic and Amy to fall into a much-needed sleep.

_**-Three days later, 9 PM-**_

Sonic, Amy, Dash, and Lily enter the house. Lily's birth made front page headlines all over the world, just like Dash did when he was born. The hedgehog family had a little trouble with reporters and news media, but otherwise the trip home was uneventful.

Sonic shuts the door and hugs his family. "It's great to be back home."

Amy giggles. "I agree. After what happened with Lily at the hospital, I just wanted to get back here."

Dash yawns, and Sonic chuckles. "Go on and go to bed, Dash. Your mother and I are right behind you."

Dash hugs his parents, then bolts up the stairs. Sonic locks the door, and takes Lily upstairs to their room. Lily's crib is at the foot of the king size bed, since it would be a little easier to get to the lilac newborn hedgehog. After putting Lily in her crib, Sonic undresses and climbs under the blue silk sheets. Amy joins him in a few moments, undressing and snuggling up to her cobalt husband.

Sonic wraps his strong arms around his pink wife, making her sigh contently. "Ahh… It's so nice to be back in a soft bed and in your arms, Sonikku."

Sonic kisses her. "Believe me, I feel the same way."

Amy's green eyes meet Sonic's emerald eyes. "Do you want a third child, my love?"

Sonic chuckles. "I think we're fine with two children, honey. However, I have no objections continuing to perform the mating ritual with you."

Amy closes her eyes, smiling. "Good. Now, let's get some rest."

Sonic nuzzles Amy and closes his eyes. "Fine with me. Goodnight Amy Rose Hedgehog. I love you so much."

Amy nuzzles Sonic's chest. "Goodnight Sonic T Hedgehog. I love you very much too."

Soon, Sonic and Amy are asleep. At 2:15 AM the next day, Sonic and Amy begin the parenting cycle once again when Lily wakes up to nurse.

**Note: Thank you for reading this sequel. Thank you to Samantha27 for Lily's name. Please submit a review. Flames will be blocked. :) Thank you again.**


End file.
